Griffeurs, Minho et WICKED
by Mllx.Papillon
Summary: TRAD. Minewt. Vous voulez savoir comment ont été les premiers jours de Newt dans le Labyrinthe ? Comment est-il devenu Coureur ? De quelle manière a-t-il su prouver sa valeur aux autres Blocards ? Et comment a été sa première rencontre avec un séduisant Maton...?
1. Chapter 1

Crédits : Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que la traduire pour la partager. Ceci est ma première traduction, du titre original : **Grievers, Minho, and Other Wicked Things** écrite par Heroes Fly-Minho's Hero Limps dont je conseille fortement la lecture de ces fics que je trouve juste géniales ! Pas d'inquiétudes, l'auteure est au courant. :)

Notes : Traduire est une chose nouvelle pour moi, j'espère que cela sera convenable. En tout cas je me suis bien amusée à traduire cette fic et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez également.

Donc voilà le prologue très court qui précède les débuts de notre cher Newt dans le Bloc ! Enjoy !

* * *

La première chose qu'il vit quand il ouvrit les yeux fut cette lumière bleue provenant du ciel. Pas un seul nuage dans cet océan azur encadré par un groupe d'adolescents en cercle au-dessus de lui.

Newt essaya de s'asseoir en s'adossant contre le mur de la Boîte. Il était complètement affolé, ses yeux étaient écarquillés, sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement et un millier de pensées fusèrent dans sa tête. Les garçons présents murmuraient entre eux, le regardant avec curiosité. Alors que lui, ne pouvait ni bouger ni parler. Qui étaient-ils ? Et qui était-il ?

Un garçon à la peau très foncé parla en premier, s'exprimant d'une voix forte : « Alors qui va le sortir de là ? » demanda-t-il, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Un brun avec une face hideuse portant un tee-shirt blanc sale ricana : « Je pense que c'est au plus moche de le faire, n'est-ce pas Frypan ? »

Le dit Frypan, un jeune homme costaud aux cheveux châtains le frappa avant de répondre : « Ferme-là Gally, si quelqu'un est le plus repoussant, c'est bien toi ! », grogna-t-il.

« Je pense que c'est le fort qui doit le sortir de là », dit un jeune garçon honnêtement.

Newt regarda tour à tour les garçons quand son attention fut portée sur un asiatique aux cheveux noirs hérissés et aux larges épaules. Les manches de son tee-shirt noir étaient remontées laissant apercevoir ses bras musclés. Ce dernier leur lança des regards noirs et déclara dans une voix basse, qui hypnotisa Newt :

« Je préférais que cela soit Gally. »

Ce à quoi tous les garçons se mirent à rire.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, les reviews seront remises à l'auteure. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Crédits : Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que la traduire pour la partager. Ceci est ma première traduction, du titre original : **Grievers, Minho, and Other Wicked Things** écrite par Heroes Fly-Minho's Hero Limps dont je conseille fortement la lecture de ces fics que je trouve juste géniales ! Pas d'inquiétudes, l'auteure est au courant. :)

Notes : Traduire est une chose nouvelle pour moi, j'espère que cela sera convenable. En tout cas je me suis bien amusée à traduire cette fic et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez également.

D'immenses remerciements pour ceux qui suivent cette fic et qui l'ont mise en favori ! Merci du fond du cœur ! Un gros merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Merci à Glade (ne t'inquiète pas la suite arrive :) ) et à Guest (Merci ! J'espère n'avoir pas changer le sens de l'histoire en la traduisant, c'est ce qui m'effraie le plus, à vrai dire :) ). Et bien sûr, merci à ceux qui m'ont lue !

Voici la suite, un peu plus longue. Enjoy !

* * *

Newt pressa son dos contre le mur en métal de la Boîte, essayant de rester le plus loin possible d'eux. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui étaient ces garçons ou ce qu'ils lui voulaient. De plus, il ne savait pas comment il avait pu atterrir ici. Ni où il était. Il sentit la peur s'infiltrer dans ses veines mais il essaya désespérément de ne pas la montrer. S'il montrait qu'il était terrifié qui sait comment ils allaient réagir. Il déglutit, espérant que sa voix ne le trahisse pas et parla pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. « Euh...Où suis-je ? »

Un silence s'installa pendant un instant. Le jeune homme avec les cheveux en désordre, Gally, avança sa tête sur le côté. « Que se passe-t-il ? », demanda-t-il méchamment. « Quel est le problème avec votre voix, le bleu ? »

L'asiatique lui lança un regard méprisant avant de répliquer. « Cela s'appelle un accent, tocard. » Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Newt de ses yeux marrons foncés.

Gally grogna. « Ta gueule Minho ou je t'éclate les jambes. »

Ce dernier s'énerva. « Viens et essaye. » Ses poings étaient en position d'attaque, permettant d'admirer la puissance de ses muscles. « Je te défie. ».

Gally fit un pas en direction de Minho mais avant qu'il n'ait pu avancer davantage le garçon à la peau foncée gronda. « Vous deux, calmez-vous ! », ordonna-t-il en pointant un doigt vers les deux jeunes hommes qui se disputaient « Je ne veux pas de combat devant le bleu, compris ? Gally va faire le débile ailleurs et toi, Minho, tu as ton propre boulot à finir. »

Les yeux de Gally brûlaient de rage mais seulement un grognement sortit de sa bouche avant qu'il ne déguerpit. Son adversaire s'attarda à le regarder écumer sa rage avec un sourire triomphant collé aux lèvres avant de faire de même. Les autres garçons restèrent pour la plupart mais surtout par curiosité. Ils reculèrent d'un centimètre quand le garçon à la peau mate sauta dans la Boîte, le choc de ses bottes résonnant contre le sol, il observa le blond à travers ses yeux mi-clos. Celui-ci avait l'impression d'être un phénomène de foire sous tous ces regards., il se sentirait mieux dès qu'ils seraient tous partis.

Le garçon en face de lui s'autorisa à sourire et lui tendit la main pour se présenter . « Moi c'est Alby. Et tu viens juste de recevoir un ticket pour un aller simple en Enfers, le bleu. »

Newt ne répondit à ses mots inquiétants et se contenta de prendre la main offerte pour se relever. Il chancela mais cela ne dura qu'un moment. « Merci », murmura-t-il quand la main d'Alby sur son épaule l'aida à être stable. Il jeta un regard autour de lui. « Où sommes-nous ? »

« Vient, je vais te montrer », répondit Alby qui se hissa à l'aide son pied pour remonter, le tout dans un mouvement fluide. Arrivé en haut, il fixa Newt. « Allez le bleu, nous n'avons pas toute la journée. »

Newt s'approcha de la paroi de la Boîte, hésitant. Était-il assez fort pour grimper sans ressembler à un parfait idiot ? Eh bien, il n'y avait qu'à tenter. Il saisit le haut de la Boîte et impulsa avec la semelle de sa botte. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris d'avoir les mêmes chaussures qu'Alby, un jean et un sweat de couleur crème. Quand avait-il eut ses vêtements ? Il chassa cette pensée de sa tête et se concentra pour rejoindre Alby. Une fois à ses côtés il regarda à nouveau ce garçon qui devait être le chef. « Alors, quel est cet endroit ? »

Alby ricana comme si c'était amusant. « C'est le Bloc », dit-il en montrant l'endroit d'un geste de la main.

Newt suivit le regard d'Alby, sidéré. L'endroit était un terrain composé d'herbe et d'arbres, le tout entouré d'imposants murs en pierre qui s'élevaient si haut que leurs ombres s'étalèrent sur le bord de la clairière. Mais c'était le Bloc lui-même qui impressionnait Newt. Le rendu était magnifique, éclairé par la lumière du soleil à son apogée. Au loin se trouvait un grand bâtiment altéré par le temps, les fenêtres étaient brisées et fissurées et l'édifice semblait être sur le point de s'écrouler. Mais ce n'était pas la seul bâtisse de la clairière, sur le côté se trouvait un plus petit où plusieurs garçons n'arrêtaient pas d'entrer et de sortir, Enfin à l'opposé, une cabane louche était entourée par le grognement de porcs et d'autres animaux de la ferme. Un chien aboya et les conversation fusèrent autour de lui. Newt n'avait rien vu de tel auparavant.

« C'est incroyable », fit-il. Il se retourna vers Alby. « Vous habitez ici ? »

« Ouais », répondit-il. « Toi aussi maintenant, le bleu. »

Le blond fronça le nez à l'entente du surnom. « Le quoi ? »

« C'est ainsi qu'on nomme tous les nouveaux arrivants », expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules mais en affichant néanmoins un demi-sourire. « D'ailleurs quel est ton nom ? »

« Newt. »

« Newt, hein ? », Alby rit. « Eh bien cela va prendre un petit moment avant qu'on t'appelle comme ça plutôt que le bleu. » Il donne une tape amicale dans le dos qui manque de le faire trébucher. « Suis-moi. Nous allons te mettre au travail. » Avec cette déclaration, Newt confirma son hypothèse ultérieure, Alby était bien le chef.

Il avait plein de questions à poser mais il savait qu'aucune n'aurait une réponse aujourd'hui. Du fait qu'il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la Boîte, il fut obligé de rattraper Alby qui avait déjà commencé à marcher. Une fois rendu à sa hauteur, il calqua son rythme de marche.

« Que veux-tu dire par travailler ? », demanda Newt un peu inquiet. « Quelles sortes de jobs avez-vous ici ? »

« Eh bien le genre de jobs qui permettent de faire fonctionner cet endroit », répondit le chef d'un ton neutre. « Tout le monde a un emploi ici qui est dirigé par un Maton. La plupart des travaux se font dans le Bloc comme les trancheurs ou les torcheurs. Uniquement les coureurs vont dans le Labyrinthe. »

Newt blêmit. « Le quoi ? »

Alby balaya cette interrogation d'un revers de main. « Ne te soucis pas de ça. Tu ne sera pas coureur de toute façon. Seulement les meilleurs des meilleurs parviennent à être coureurs. » Il lui lança un regard d'avertissement qui lui demandait de lui faire confiance et de ne pas chercher plus loin. Satisfait que Newt ait compris le message, il poursuivit en montrant le bâtiment délabré de tout à l'heure : « C'est la Ferme, tu y trouvera les medjacks et Poêle-à-frire. Les medjacks te soignent quand tu es malade ou blessé et Poêle-à-frire...et bien c'est Poêle-à-frire. Tu le verra plus tard. » Puis il se tourna vers la cabane sombre où les porcs erraient dans leur enclos. « Là-bas c'est l'Abattoir, rien à dire dessus si ce n'est que tu peux prier pour ne pas travailler pas dedans, parce Winston, le Maton des trancheurs, ressemble de près à un meurtrier avec une hache. Il est là-bas, tu le vois ? »

Newt se tordit le cou pour l'apercevoir, de loin il repéra un grand garçon avec des cheveux noirs se tenant debout, une hache dans sa main. En effet, la ressemblance avec un assassin était flagrante à cause de l'expression froide qu'il dégageait. Une vague de frisson parcourut le dos de Newt.

« Enfin », Alby pointa le bâtiment restant, « Voici la Salle des Cartes. Tu ne devras jamais y mettre les pieds compris, tocard ? Seulement les coureurs y ont accès. »

Newt cligna des yeux, curieux malgré lui. « Pourquoi seulement les coureurs ? »

« Tout simplement parce qu'ils dessinent les cartes, », répondit-il. Il fit une pause, regardant la porte du bâtiment qui s'ouvrit soudainement. La bouche d'Alby se transforma en rictus. « D'ailleurs Minho est là et, il va te botter le cul si jamais tu y entre sans y être inviter. »

Le blond distingua deux garçons sortir de la Salle des Cartes, le dit Minho et un autre adolescent avec des cheveux roux ébouriffés. Ce dernier se frottait les temples, épuisé, alors que l'asiatique était en train de joindre ses mains pour les positionner derrière sa tête. L'effet fut garantit, son tee-shirt noir remonta légèrement, laissant entrevoir un centimètre de peau en plus pour admirer ses muscles. Se sentant épier, Minho se tourna vers le duo dont Newt qui détourna rapidement le visage en proie à une vive chaleur au niveau de ses joues sans savoir pourquoi.

La vue d'un Alby en face de lui, les poings sur les hanches le fit revenir à la réalité. « Alors, tu es prêt à commencer ? ».

Le concerné ne cacha pas son étonnement. « Quoi...maintenant ? »

« Évidement, maintenant ! Tout le monde met la main à la pâte ici alors tu as intérêt à commencer rapidement ou les autres vont te détester. », sourit-il comme si c'était drôle. « Tu vas tester chaque job sous les ordres de chaque Maton jusqu'à ce que tu trouves celui qui te convient. D'ailleurs cela pourras te prendre du temps. On va y aller justement. »

Newt eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Le soir, après une longue, terrible, journée arriva. Newt était quasiment allongé sur l'herbe. Un feu avait été allumé dans une parcelle défrichée au centre du Bloc, entouré par un grand nombre de Blocards. Mais la chaleur des flammes qui en dégageait, était trop forte dans son dos alors il s'est assis quelques mètres plus loin, s'affalant sur l'herbe fraîche. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses yeux et son sweat lui collait à la peau. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de lassitude et regarda le ciel étoilé à travers ses yeux mis-clos. Sa journée fut une catastrophe.

Au moins il avait appris deux choses, la première était qu'Alby était rude, grossier et un parfait connard. Et la deuxième était que tout les jobs étaient pourris. Il avait oublié le nom de chaque médicament dès que les medjacks lui en présentaient un autre et puis il avait faillit se blesser avec un seringue. Concernant l'Abattoir, il avait sauté au plafond et hurler comme une fille quand Winston avait coupé une tête de poulet. Le Maton lui avait clairement dit de partir. Dans les Jardins, il avait fait une bataille de légumes avec ce tocard de Gally, impliquant des carottes et des tomates. Du côté des coffreurs, il avait réussi à les agacer en leur répétant « d'arrêter de le traiter comme un bleu » et en leur demandant, sans arrêt, « comment des Blocards pouvaient-ils mourir ici » mais personne ne lui avait répondu. Rapidement il avait jeté un coup d'œil sur le travail des torcheurs et avait tourné le dos sans dire un seul mot. Alby pouvait le jeter lui-même dans le Gnouf s'il le voulait mais Newt refuserait de faire un seul de ces jobs.

Il gémit une nouvelle fois avant de passer ses mains sur son visage. « Je déteste ma vie ! », murmura-t-il.

Une voix douce le fit sursauter : « Bienvenu au club, tocard. »

Newt se redressa et regarda qui avait parlé. À sa grande surprise il se retrouva avec le Coureur roux qu'il avait vu plus tôt ainsi qu'un autre garçon. Le roux avait les cheveux en bazar, des yeux verts vifs et était couvert de tâches de rousseur au niveau de son nez. Son compagnon était plus trapu, au teint mate qui était en accord avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux sombres. Ils le regardèrent avec toute la sympathie et la convivialité dont ils étaient capables, surprenant Newt. Peut-être que Minho était le seul à être détestable.

Newt se réinstalla plus confortablement. « Je croyais que vous aimiez être ici. Enfin je veux dire dans le Labyrinthe. Vous êtes coureurs après tout. »

Le roux ricana. « Tu plaisantes ? La raison pour laquelle nous sommes coureurs est que nous voulons sortir du Labyrinthe ! » Il lança à son ami un regard plein de sous-entendus. « Je te jure, les bleus sont tellement stupides »

Son interlocuteur lui jeta un poignée d'herbe en guise de réponse. « Ferme-là Max, tu étais plus bête qu'un rocher quand tu es sorti de la Boîte. »

« Ne jettes pas cette merde sur moi, Brian ! », rétorqua-t-il en protégeant sa tête alors que l'herbe était jetée sur ses épaules. « Et je n'étais pas stupide ! »

« Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé quand tu es devenu coureur ? », demanda Brian en ricanant machiavéliquement, il prit une voix aiguë qui devait être une imitation de Max. « Oh Minho, je déteste courir, ne pouvons-nous pas demander une carte à la Boîte ? Et pendant qu'on y est, on pourrait courir moins vite demain ? Mon cerveau ne fonctionne pas quand on va plus vite que la marche rapide. » Il s'arrêta et rit à sa propre blague, même Newt ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Max écarquilla ses yeux d'indignation. « Je ne parle pas comme ça ! Et je n'ai jamais dit des choses aussi niaises ! », protesta-t-il.

« Oh et il y a aussi le : Minho, mes jambes sont tellement lourdes, peux-tu me porter jusqu'aux portes car tu es vraiment musclé ? »

« Ferme-là ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça et pour la quinzième fois : je ne suis pas amoureux de Minho ! » mais le bégaiement et la rougeur aux niveau de ses joues disaient tout le contraire.

Brian et Newt éclatèrent de rire, le premier rirait comme un petit enfant alors que le deuxième était détendu, finalement il aimait bien les coureurs, si le reste de la bande étaient comme eux, il serait plus que ravi de les avoir en amis. Il imita leur position et se retrouva avec les jambes croisées. « Alors comme ça, vous courrez tous les jours ? », demanda-t-il, intrigué.

« Ouais, tous les jours on part avant que les autres ne soient réveillés », expliqua Brian, gloussant encore.

« Pourquoi ? Que faites-vous là-bas ? »

« On court dans le Labyrinthe toute la journée. On essaye de trouver les changements éventuels afin de repérer un modèle. Celui qui nous a mis ici a fait en sorte que les murs bougent pendant la nuit alors ce n'est jamais le même parcourt. »

Le sang de Newt se glaça. « Vous pensez que quelqu'un nous a mis ici ? Mais dans quel but ? »

Brian haussa les épaules. « Nous devons bien être ici pour une raison. Personne ne se souvient de quelque chose à part nos noms et que nous devons Bloc a beau être un endroit sûr, s'il y a un Labyrinthe autour de nous, c'est que nous devons le résoudre. »

Max arracha l'herbe à ses pieds, les yeux baissés. « Tout ce que je veux c'est sortir d'ici », murmura-t-il. « Sortir et trouver un endroit où je puisse dormir qui ne soit ni froid ni dur et sans être entouré d'idiots. »

« Ouais, tout ce que tu veux, c'est dormir toutes les nuits dans la Salle des Cartes en compagnie de Minho. », plaisanta Brian en se baissant pour éviter une pierre que Max lui destinait.

Le blond pencha la tête sur le côté. « D'ailleurs, quel est son problème ? »

Brian haussa les sourcils, interrogatif. « Qui ? Minho ? »

« Oui, il semble un peu...violent, non ? »

Max renifla. « Ouais, il est puissant. »

« Je parie qu'il l'est, _loverboy_. »

« Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi ! »

« Ok, ok, j'arrête » Brian rit un dernier coup, montra ses mains en guise de paix et se tient droit, les coudes sur les genoux avant de se reporter son attention vers Newt. « Quoiqu'il en soit, oui, Minho est le tocard le plus sévère du Bloc et pour cause, il est le Maton des coureurs. Il peut être ennuyeux et sarcastique puis la minute suivante il te poussera dans le Labyrinthe, s'il est de mauvaise humeur. »

L'esprit de Newt se mit sur en mode arrêt pendant un instant devant cette découverte. « Attendez, c'est lui le Maton ? »

« Ouais. »

Newt se tut un moment. Minho était le chef des coureurs. Était-ce à lui qu'il fallait s'adresser s'il voulait en devenir un ? La voix de Brian le tira de ses pensées. « Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Tu veux devenir coureur ? »

« Je sais pas mais j'ai échoué dans l'essai de chaque jobs. Alby va être furieux quand il va le savoir, s'il ne le sait pas déjà. Le seul truc que j'ai pas essayé c'est ça, peut-être que c'est ce que je suis censé être... », prononça-t-il en regardant les étincelles du feu virevolter dans les airs pour monter jusqu'au ciel.

Brian se gratta la nuque, pensif. « Ouais peut-être. », hésita-t-il. « Mais il faut beaucoup de... »

« Tu as un style à être coureur », fit Max pour l'encourager. Il rougit légèrement quand il examina le corps de Newt qui avait beau être fin, était également souple. Puis il aperçut quelqu'un derrière l'épaule du blond et rougit davantage. « Oh non. »

Brian suivit le regard de son ami et sourit diaboliquement. Newt eut deux secondes pour se demander de qui il pouvait s'agir avant que un garçon aux cheveux hérissés et ses larges épaules s'installa à ses côtés, sur le sol. Avec un sentiment de flottement dans son estomac, il reconnut Minho.

Ce dernier lança un coup d'œil à Max. « On dirait que tu t'es battu avec Gally. » Il faisait sûrement référence à la teinte écarlate de son visage.

Max bafouilla, embarrassé tandis que Brian lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Oh oui, il aimerait bien se battre avec quelqu'un, enfin pas dans le même genre, bien sûr. », souffla-t-il, taquin. Max prit une poignée de sable et la balança sur la tête de son ami. Celui-ci jura et se dépêcha de s'éloigner pendant que Max frotta le reste de sable entre ses mains.

Le rire sombre de Minho flotta dans l'air. « Je savais que ce tocard avait le béguin pour moi de toute façon. », murmura-t-il avec un demi-sourire, amusé par la situation. Il parlait à Newt qui fut pris au dépourvu. Il était heureux que le Maton lui parlait mais également anxieux, il pouvait sentir des papillons qui voletaient dans son ventre. Il n'avait aucune idée pourquoi et peut-être qu'il aurait dit se poser la question.

Les yeux sombres de Minho se redirigèrent vers lui. « Alors c'est toi, le bleu ? », fit-il sarcastique. « Alby t'a-t-il montré à quel point les boulots craignent ici ? »

« Oui, il l'a fait ». Newt soupira, il ne voulait plus être appelé le bleu.

« Quel job as-tu choisi ? »

« Aucun. »

Minho laissa échapper un éclat de rire. « Aucun ? », répéta-t-il avec un demi-sourire. « C'est bien, tocard. »

Brian coupa ce moment de façon inattendue. « Il pense qu'il peut devenir Coureur, Minho. »

Newt le fixa d'un air accusateur puis attendit la réaction du Maton.

« Coureur ? », demanda-t-il. Il observa Newt attentivement. « Tu veux mourir, le bleu ? On ne choisit pas d'être coureur, on est choisi. »

« Par qui ? », demanda le blond.

« Moi. », répondit Minho.

Newt était fixé maintenant. Bien. Il ne pourrait jamais devenir coureur alors. Son début de vie dans le Bloc ne pouvait pas pire. Quoique...

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Votre avis compte beaucoup ! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Crédits : Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que la traduire pour la partager. Ceci est ma première traduction, du titre original : **Grievers, Minho, and Other Wicked Things** écrite par Heroes Fly-Minho's Hero Limps dont je conseille fortement la lecture de ces fics que je trouve juste géniales ! Pas d'inquiétudes, l'auteure est au courant. :)

Notes : Traduire est une chose nouvelle pour moi, j'espère que cela sera convenable. En tout cas je me suis bien amusée à traduire cette fic et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez également.

Waouha sept reviews pour le chapitre 2 ! Merci, merci, merci ! Un grand merci du fond du cœur ! Je vous aimes, vous êtes géniaux ! Merci également de me suivre et me mettre dans vos favoris ! Même si ce n'est pas ma fic et que je ne fais que la traduire, cela me touche énormément ! Merci à ceux qui me lisent !

**Guest** : Je te remercie de l'intérêt que tu portes à cette traduction qui me tient à cœur ! **Run Readers **: Je suis heureuse de voir que la traduction de cette fic te plais ! En espérant être rester fidèle à l'original ! Merci de ton soutient ! **Lily82** : Oui l'orthographe a toujours été un de mes points faibles, j'espère néanmoins que les fautes ne t'ont pas trop gênées. Disons que passer de l'anglais au français, trouver le bon équivalant et à la fois bien écrire est un peu difficile mais je tâcherais de faire un effort. Promis ! **Minewt **: Ne t'inquiète pas je ne compte pas laisser cette fic sans suite ! **Guest **: Eh à moi aussi, Newt et Minho sont mes personnages favoris ! Voilà le troisième chapitre en espérant ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre !

Donc voilà la suite après les remerciements ! Enjoy !

* * *

C'était le matin et Newt était en train de regarder l'étendue du Bloc.

Tout était calme à cette heure-ci. La lumière de l'aube commençait juste à se montrer, jetant une lueur coloré sur les murs fissurés. La brise promettait un bon temps. Mais Newt n'était pas inquiet à propos de la météo aujourd'hui. Il se tenait devant les portes béantes du Labyrinthe. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était levé tôt et, ayant vu que personne était réveillé, s'était rendu ici. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer.

Il était curieux tout simplement.

Que pouvait-il y avoir dans le Labyrinthe ? Il avait entendu pleins de bruits terribles la nuit dernière car des grincements faisant échos sur les murs. Et puis seulement les Coureurs étaient autorisés à entrer dedans. Que pouvait-il y avoir d'aussi dangereux pour que les autres Blocards ne puissent pas y avoir accès ?

Newt fit un pas de plus, se retrouvant sur le seuil. De sa position, il pouvait voir un long couloir qui se divisait en deux directions quelques mètres plus loin. Le lierre foncé serpentait les murs et des vignes étaient accrochées tout le long du couloir, pendant comme des toiles d'araignées. L'atmosphère était lugubre mais il fit un autre pas en avant. Qu'est-ce qui se trouvait là-bas ? Que me cachaient-ils ?

Le bruit de pas contre le sol se rapprocha de lui. Il commença à préparer mentalement une excuse en croyant avoir affaire à Alby et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il n'en était rien, il s'agissait de Max qui trottinait vers lui. Le roux portait un étrange harnais beige sur sa chemise boutonnée. On aurait dit les bretelles d'un sac à dos, le tout passait par-dessus son torse et tenait une série de couteaux. Il fit une halte à la hauteur de Newt, la surprise et le malaise mélangé sur son visage.

« Euh, salut Newt », souffla-t-il en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais pas aller dedans », le rassura-t-il. Il se doutait de ce que Max pensait. « Je ne fais que regarder. »

« Ok, du moment que tu n'entres pas là-dedans, je suppose que c'est correct. » Max leva les yeux vers les portes imposantes. « Effrayant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais tu en sais plus à ce sujet. »

« Je ne peux pas discuter de ça. »

Ils regardèrent le couloir pour quelques secondes. C'était comme s'il défiait le Blocard d'avancer un peu plus. Newt fit un pas encore en plus. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ? »

« Euh...rien enfin pendant la journée », répondit Max légèrement inquiet au fait que Newt se rapproche dangereusement du couloir. « Mais la nuit, les Griffeurs se réveillent. »

Le blond fronça le nez à l'entente du mot inconnu. « Griffeurs ? Qu'est-ce qu'un Griffeur ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. », a admit Max. « Personne n'en a jamais vu et tu sais, Newt, tu ne devrais pas être aussi prêt de l'entrée ! »

Newt était au seuil des portes désormais, debout, fixant le couloir avec envie. « Pourquoi pas ? Tu as dit que les Griffeurs ne sortaient que la nuit, non ? »

« Peut-être mais c'est pas une bonne idée de rester ici. »

« Je ne vais pas faire tout le chemin juste quelques pas. »

« Mec, tu n'es pas autorisé à faire ça. »

Newt sourit angéliquement et regarda Max par-dessus son épaule. « Tout ira bien, Max. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Personne ne le saura... »

La suite arriva extrêmement vite. Newt entendit des bruits de pas en sa direction, Max cria pour le prévenir et deux mains avaient empoignées l'avant de sa capuche. Il émit un son étranglé quand son dos heurta le mur en pierre. Malgré ses pensées éparpillées, il réussit à se concentrer suffisamment pour reconnaître le visage attractif de Minho. Le Maton aux gouttes d'obsidiennes le fixait dangereusement. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, le bleu ? », demanda-t-il froidement. « Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'est pas Coureur. »

Newt grogna, la poigne de Minho était forte. « Je...je regardais juste. », aboya-t-il. La colère était le meilleur moyen de tenir face à l'asiatique.

« Vraiment ? », demanda-t-il agressivement. « Eh bien, maintenant, tu as fini de regarder. »

Max leva une main pour protester. « Minho... »

« Non, je veux que ce tocard comprenne. » Il tourna la tête vers Newt, leurs visages étaient tellement proches. « Tu ne tiendrais pas un seul jour là-dedans, tocard. Pas un seul. Maintenant tu vas dégager d'ici, retourner dans le Bloc et oublier ton aspiration d'être Coureur avant que je ne te balance aux Griffeurs ! »

Le blond serra les dents. Peut-être qu'il était en colère ou totalement stupide pour avoir dit une chose pareille mais quand son regard rencontra celui de son pair, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde. « J'aimerai te voir essayer. », grogna-t-il.

Max en fut bouche-bée. Ses yeux verts dévièrent de Minho à Newt. Le silence, qui les englobait tous les trois, était tendu.

Minho lui lança un regard noir comme s'il envisageait de casser les jambes au blond. Grâce à leur proximité, Newt pouvait voir de minuscule tâches d'or dans ses yeux noirs ainsi que la ténacité inébranlable qui guidait l'asiatique. Bizarrement, ce dernier sourit et sa bouche forma un rictus. « Hum, tu as des tripes, le bleu. Cela ira pour cette fois. » Il lâcha Newt et se tourna vers Max. « Allons-y j'ai fini de perdre mon temps. »

Max acquiesça judicieusement et commença à courir dans le Labyrinthe. Newt tira sur le col de sa capuche, fronça les sourcils devant Minho puis commença à se diriger vers la clairière. Le Maton avait presque le dos tourné quand il s'arrêta, jetant un dernier coup d'œil au blond. Sa voix se voulait menaçante mais le demi-sourire qu'il abordait disait tout le contraire. « Ah, et ne me teste pas à nouveau, tocard. Tu as de la chance d'être mignon ou je t'aurai déjà mis à terre. » Puis il partit, laissant Newt étonné, troublé mais un peu heureux.

Son bonheur fut de courte durée.

* * *

« Hey, le bleu ! Tu vas arrêter de rêvasser et tu vas venir nous aider ! »

Gally fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard noir où le mépris était lisible. Il s'était adossé contre une énorme souche d'arbre qui était grossièrement coupée. Lui, Newt et un autre Blocard du nom de Nate étaient en train d'essayer de la déraciner pour avoir plus de place au sein du Bloc.

Newt sortit de ses pensées qui étaient à milliers de kilomètres de là où il était. Il répondit par un vague « Hein ? » qui le rendit stupide.

« Ok, je ne sais pas à quoi tu pensais. » commença Gally en brandissant une machette impressionnante qu'il utilisa pour soulever la souche. « Mais tu vas sortir de ta rêverie ou je te botte le cul. »

Nate leva les yeux au ciel, sa frange retombant sur son front. « Laisse le petit bleu tranquille, Gally. Il va lui falloir du temps pour s'habituer au Bloc. » Tout en parlant il s'agenouilla, prit son couteau et le planta au niveau des racines puis poussa pour faire décoller la souche, sans grand succès. Pourtant ils avaient creusé le sol avec des pelles tout autour du tronc pour avoir plus une plus grande marge de manœuvre. Maintenant ils n'avaient qu'à la soulever et la faire tomber mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Gally se moqua. « Quoiqu'il en soit, tu n'as pas à t'habituer à être ici, juste à faire tomber cette foutue souche ! »

Newt hocha la tête, en effet c'était vrai, même si Gally était un abruti, il avait raison. Il avança à contrecœur vers le tronc et soupira. « Bien, j'arrive. » Le blond sortit un couteau avec une lame de dix centimètres de son étui en cuir accroché derrière son dos. C'était Alby qui lui avait donné un plus tôt en prétendant qu'il avait besoin d'outil pour travailler dans le Bloc. Newt l'avait remercié avec émotion parce que le couteau était confortable et maniable. Et puis il valait mieux avoir une arme ici, juste en prévention.

« Quand est-ce que les Coureurs reviennent ? », demanda Newt en lançant un coup d'œil en direction des portes ouvertes du Labyrinthe.

« Dans pas longtemps. », répondit Nate. Il essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front avec la manche de son tee-shirt foncé.

Gally envoya à Newt un regard foudroyant. « Est-ce que j'ai l'air de me soucier de quand est-ce que les Coureurs vont rentrer ? »

Newt ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, il se alla se placer à côté de Nate et planta la pointe de son couteau dans une section du tronc. Le Blocard fit de même et à deux, ils poussèrent ensemble pour faire tomber la souche. Newt avait les bras tendus par l'effort tendis que Nate jurait mais la souche ne bougea pas d'un iota. Ils étaient désespérés, ça allait leur prendre tout l'après-midi.

« Euh, alors c'est quoi ton nom, le bleu ? », demanda Nate en poussant la souche de toutes ses forces.

« Le bleu, son nom est le bleu », répondit Gally.

Newt souffla sur une mèche blonde qui lui cachait le visage. « Tu veux bien te taire ? »

« Et toi, tu veux bien te mettre au travail ? »

Le blond aurait vraiment aimé le frapper mais il se retint. Il se tourna vers Nate. « Newt, je m'appelle Newt. »

« Newt. Ok, je vais essayer de m'en souvenir. J'ai toujours du mal à retenir le nom des bleus. », sourit-il. « Tu aimes bien l'atmosphère du Bloc ? »

« Je suppose. » Il allait rester ici un moment et vu qu'il ne pouvait pas devenir Coureur, autant qu'il s'y habitue. Bien sûr, il n'avait réussi à trouver le job qui lui correspondrait alors il accomplissait des petites tâches par-ci par-là. Il aimait se sentir utile. « Mais j'aimerai bien sortir, enfin, voir ce qu'il y a dans le Labyrinthe. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas. », fit Nate sarcastique.

Gally éclata de rire. « Ouais, heureusement. Mais vas-y, va saluer les Griffeur et dit leur bonjour de ma part. »

« Tu es charmant, aujourd'hui Gally. Que t'arrive-t-il ? », demanda Nate une lueur taquine dans ses yeux noisettes.

« Ferme-là, Nate. »

Le concerné rit, fier d'avoir fait sortir Gally de ses gongs. Il tendit sa main à Newt. « Tape m'en cinq, tocard. » Le blond sourit par le geste inattendu et tapa dans la main du garçon. Peut-être que la clairière n'était pas si affreuse que ça finalement.

Gally gémit en donnant un coup dans l'écorce. « J'en ai marre de cette bûche! » Il réitéra son action mais le tronc resta immobile.

« C'est sûr, quel souche de merde ! », grogna Nate en balançant le couteau entre ses deux mains.

Gally leva le bras au-dessus de sa tête. « Je vais l'exploser ! »

Newt l'en empêcha. « Attendez ! Restons calme. Peut-être que si plantons tous nos couteaux du même côté et que nous nous en servons comme levier, cela pourrait marcher. »

« Ouais, pourquoi pas. » Nate haussa les épaules.

« Très bien, essayons », concéda Gally.

Ils firent le tour du tronc pour se retrouver côte à côte. Newt enfonça sa lame entre les racines et la terre, il fut rapidement imité par les deux autres. « Vous êtes prêt ? », demanda-t-il. Les deux Blocards hochèrent de la tête et le blond resserra son emprise sur le manche. « Ok...maintenant ! » Avec des grognements d'efforts, ils poussèrent aussi fort qu'ils pouvaient vers le bas. Un bruit de craquement venant de la souche retentit. Petit à petit les racines commencèrent à sortir du sol.

« Cela marche ! », s'écria Nate, heureux que le bleu ait pensé à un tel plan.

« Dieu soit loué ! », haleta Gally. Ce à quoi les deux autres éclatèrent de rire.

Newt sentait que la souche allait bientôt tomber. Il suffisait juste d'un petit effort. Juste un petit effort.

Ce fut alors qu'il aperçut du mouvement aux portes du Labyrinthe, il se permit de jeter un coup d'œil. Il vit Max, Brian, un Coureur inconnu et, bien sûr, Minho dès que le groupe ait franchit les portes. Ils étaient tous couvert de transpiration, épuisés. La chemise de Max était trempée et Brian retirait son sac, à bout de souffle. La chemise de l'asiatique était entièrement déboutonnée, révélant à la perfection, ses abdominaux finement sculptés. Il prit la bouteille d'eau du Coureur inconnu et a versé le contenu sur sa tête. Newt regarda bêtement les gouttes d'eau brillantes, dans les cheveux ébouriffés, couler le long du cou et de la poitrine du Maton. Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Juste à cet instant, la souche craqua complètement et bascula sur le sol, soulevant de la poussière. Le bruit fit revenir Newt à la réalité. Gally et Nate applaudirent comme s'ils avaient gagnés à la loterie, heureux, ils levèrent leur poings vers le ciel. Puis ils entendirent un bourdonnement. Plus personne ne fit un seul geste, tendant l'oreille. Gally pencha la tête. « Qu'est-ce que c'est... ? » Le blond regarda attentivement le trou qui était sous la souche. Qu'est-ce que c'était toute cette agitation ?

Le bourdonnement s'intensifia. Alors qu'ils regardèrent avec anxiété, un nuage jaune et noir s'éleva dans les airs. « Oh merde. », murmura Nate.

Comme si c'était le signal, les abeilles foncèrent sur eux. « Merde, merde, courez ! », hurla Gally en bousculant Newt.

Ils s'enfuirent rapidement.C'était sûrement un spectacle comique vu de loin : trois garçons hystériques pourchassés par un essaim furieux d'abeilles. Newt n'avait aucune idée de où il courrait ni comment il allait leur échapper. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il ne devait pas s'arrêter.

Devant l'entrée du Labyrinthe, les Coureurs regardaient avec un certain amusement les trois garçons courir, manquant de trébucher, et hurler. Brian se gratta la nuque encore haletant. « Voilà pourquoi j'adore cet endroit. »

« Au moins, ils courent assez vite pour ne pas être piqués. », ajouta Max en déboutonnant sa chemise. Des gouttes de sueurs brillaient sur son front.

Ben, le troisième Coureur, posa les mains sur ses hanches, pensif. « Celui-là, il pourrait devenir Coureur. Enfin, il est plus rapide que Gally, au moins. », remarqua-t-il.

Brian cligna les yeux. « Lequel ? »

« Le blond. », répondit Ben en le montrant du doigt. « Le bleu. Quel est son nom ? »

Ce fut Max qui lui répondit. « Newt. »

Minho, qui à présent, n'avait aucun intérêt à écouter cette conversation, s'y intéressa. « Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Newt ? »

D'un geste du menton, Brian désigna les trois garçons paniqués qui courraient à travers l'herbe. « Ben pense que Newt pourrait être un Coureur. » Il regarda Max qui hochait la tête pour montrer son accord. Brian leva les yeux au ciel. « Et il semblerait que Max est le béguin pour lui. »

« Non ! », répondit vivement le concerné puis il baissa la voix. « Ce n'est pas moi qui est dit qu'il était mignon. » Lui et Brian regardèrent ostensiblement leur Maton.

Minho les ignora, préférant observer Nate, Gally et Newt détaler vers la forêt. Il se détourna des autres Coureurs pour ne pas qu'ils voient son sourire.

« S'il vous plaît, dites-moi qu'on les a semés ! », cria Nate en se cachant avec les deux autres dans la forêt, entre les chênes et les érables.

« Continuez de courir, cette merde est toujours à notre poursuite ! », hurla Gally de façon incohérente.

Newt se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et eut le temps de voir l'essaim se rapprocher de lui. Une sensation de brûlure se répandit au niveau de son cou. « Merde ! », jura-t-il en frappant les abeilles pour le faire fuir. Il gémit quand il sentit une nouvelle piqûre vers sa clavicule.

Un peu plus loin, Nate glapit et gesticula dans tout les sens. « Ça fait mal ! »

« Ah bon, tu crois ? », demanda Newt sarcastiquement quand une autre abeille le piqua au niveau de sa mâchoire.

« Nate, je ne pense pas que nous les avons semé ! » La voix de Gally venant de la droite. Un bruit sourd suivit des cris de douleur emplit l'air quand les abeilles descendirent sur les trois garçons sans défense.

* * *

Plus tard, après une longue et douloureuse expérience.

Newt était assis dans ce qui pourrait se rapprocher le plus à une salle d'attente. Il attendait qu'un des Medjacks termine le traitement de Gally et Nate dans une petite pièce inoccupée de la Ferme. Le trio avait réussi à échapper aux abeilles après avoir été fortement piqué dans les bois. Ils s'étaient ensuite dirigés vers la cuisine approvisionnée d'eau en bouteille pour soulager la douleur. Gally avait été tellement piqué sur son visage, qu'il utilisa l'eau du robinet mais se coinça la tête, au grand dam de Poêle. Le cuisinier les poursuivis avec une casserole tenue au dessus de la tête et ce fut comme ça qu'ils finirent par arriver ici. Inutile de dire que Jeff et Clint n'étaient pas heureux de voir trois garçons complètement trempés et piqués à leur porte.

Newt s'assit sur le bord du lit, fixant le sol entre ses bottes. Il essayait désespérément d'ignorer la sensation de brûlure sur sa peau. La plupart des piqûres se situaient sur sa clavicule et son cou. Mais un groupe d'abeilles déterminées avait réussi à se faufiler sous son sweat et le frottement du tissu sur sa peau n'arrangeait pas la sensation de démangeaison. Ses cheveux et ses vêtements étaient encore humides après le vol d'eau à la cuisine. Et il était également épuisé.

Quelle journée fantastique.

Newt passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « C'était horrible. », murmura-t-il.

« Je dirais hilarant. »

Newt n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix. Il le savait rien qu'au ton sarcastique et la façon dont son pouls s'était subtilement accéléré. Il soupira fortement et leva les yeux vers la personne. « Salut, Minho. » Il était content de voir l'asiatique même s'il n'était pas présentable. Minho était superbe, vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise en jean. Elle était boutonnée mais seulement à moitié. Ses cheveux noirs étaient adorablement ébouriffés à cause de l'eau qu'il avait versé.

Newt fut horrifié d'admettre qu'il commençait à développer un béguin pour le Maton. Super.

« Piqûres d'abeilles, de l'herbe et l'eau sale de Poêle-à-frire. », observa Minho, marchant dans la pièce. « Pas vraiment ce que je prévoyais pour toi, le bleu. »

« Es-tu juste venir ici pour te foutre de ma gueule ? », demanda le blond sèchement. « Parce que si c'est le cas, je vais te poignarder. » Il leva le couteau qui était sur le lit, à côté de lui.

« Oh, tu t'énerves rapidement. », remarqua le brun. « Tu veux déjà tuer quelqu'un alors que quoi, tu es là depuis deux ? Trois jours ?

« Jours pendant lesquels j'ai été harcelé par toi, Gally et un essaim d'abeilles. »

« Tu es au bout de rouleau, le bleu. »

Newt lui lança un regard noir. « Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

« Quoi ? Le bleu ? », demanda Minho d'une voix innocente. La chaise qui était à quelques mètres fut tirée par son pied et il s'assit en face du blond un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. « Alors comment veux-tu que je t'appelles ? Crétin ? Tocard ? Idiot ? »

« Et si je te disais aucune de ces réponses ? » Newt soupira de résignation. Il ne pouvait pas gagner face à l'arrogance du Maton. « Non, cela ne fait rien, laisse tomber. »

Les yeux de Minho se mirent à briller. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux. « Hey, Newt. », fit-il avec un ton sérieux.

Sa voix, formant le nom de Newt, était magnifique. Ce dernier dut se faire violence à ne pas lui demander de répéter son nom encore et encore. « Quoi ? »

« Je pense que tu peux être Coureur. »

Newt en resta bouche-bée. « Q-quoi ? »

« Tu m'as très bien entendu. » Minho s'installa contre le dossier et mit ses mains derrière sa nuque. « Je t'ai vu courir aujourd'hui. Tu sais, les abeilles. », ricana-t-il alors que Newt grogna à ce souvenir. « Tu es sacrément rapide, même Ben l'a admis et Ben déteste recruter des nouveaux Coureurs. »

Newt le fixait toujours en état de choc. « Alors je peux être Coureur maintenant ? », demanda-t-il avec espoir.

« Si tu écoutais, tu comprendrais que c'est ce que j'ai dis. »

Newt se sentit heureux. Enfin, il pourrait sortir du Bloc. Il voulait courir prévenir Max et Brian et faire un câlin à Minho mais il se retint et répondit par un vague « Merci, Minho. »

L'asiatique balaya cette déclaration d'un revers de main. « Ne me remercie pas encore, tu ne sais rien sur ce job. Il est merdique...en quelque sorte. »

« Quoiqu'il en soit, cela ne peut pas être pire que- » Newt s'arrêta avec un soupir, en bougeant, la peau piquée de son dos avant effleuré son sweat.

« Ah oui ! » Minho claqua des doigts. « J'allais presque oublié... » Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une petite boîte qui semblait contenir de la pommade. Il sourit avec triomphe. « Jeff m'a dit de te donner ceci pour tes piqûres. Désolé, je ne m'en souvenais plus. »

« Tocard. », grommela Newt. Cela aurait été mieux de l'avoir su deux minutes plus tôt. Il prit la boîte et dévissa le bouchon activement. Grimaçant de douleur, il étala de la pommade sur ses épaules mais il ne pouvait pas atteindre les piqûres au niveau de son dos. Avec incertitude, il regarda l'asiatique. « Euh...Minho ? Je, euh... »

Ce dernier rit. « Tu en as sur le dos, n'est-ce pas ? »,demanda-t-il joyeusement.

« Tais-toi et aide-moi simplement. » Newt l'interrompit les rouges en feu.

Minho leva les mains en signe de paix et s'approcha. « Ok, je viens. »

Un peu nerveux, Newt enleva son sweat. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol quand le Maton s'installa à ses côtés et prit la pommade sur le lit. C'était bizarre de se retrouver torse-nu devant lui. Newt oublia ce problème quand il lui appliqua la pommade sur sa peau endolorie. Le gel apaisait chaque brûlure. Newt émit un léger bruit de contentement quand Minho passa sur chaque piqûre du bout de ses doigts.

« Oh ! Attend ! », dit soudainement Minho. « Tu en as oublié une, ici. » Ses doigts touchèrent la mâchoire de Newt, juste sur le menton. Newt tourna la tête vers lui. Ils étaient très proches, se regardant attentivement. Si proches, que le blond pouvait sentir son odeur ensorcelante. Son cœur battait à la chamade, il fixait toujours ces prunelles noires et pensa, un instant, que Minho allait fermer la distance entre eux. Mais ce dernier rompit le contact visuel et partit sans dire un mot.

Ce fut comme ça qu'il réalisa à quel point il avait le béguin pour le Maton.

Et qu'il était dans le pétrin si quelqu'un était au courant.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, si vous voulez, cela compte :)


	4. Chapter 4

Crédits : Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que la traduire pour la partager. Ceci est ma première traduction, du titre original : **Grievers, Minho, and Other Wicked Things** écrite par Heroes Fly-Minho's Hero Limps dont je conseille fortement la lecture de ces fics que je trouve juste géniales ! Pas d'inquiétudes, l'auteure est au courant. :)

Notes : Traduire est une chose nouvelle pour moi, j'espère que cela sera convenable. En tout cas je me suis bien amusée à traduire cette fic et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez également.

Désolée pour le retard, les examens (et révisions) m'ont pris plus de temps que prévu !

Cependant merci pour votre soutient quotidien, vous êtes toujours là, donc un gros merci ! Merci à **lily82**, **Minewt**, **Guest **: J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant ! Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fiction, qui la suivent et qui l'ont mise en favori ! Je ne le dirais jamais assez mais je vous remercie sincèrement pour tout ça !

Trêve de bavardages, voilà la suite ! Enjoy !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Newt s'était présenté de bonne heure à la Salle des Cartes, comme on le lui avait conseillé. Après une longue conversation, la nuit dernière, avec Minho et Alby c'était officiel : il est était un Coureur. Le leader du Bloc avait été très surpris que le petit nouveau ait été choisi si tôt pour ce job mais Alby lui avait souri et l'avait félicité. À présent Newt attendait devant une porte fermée, s'étant levé à l'aube pour être prêt dès début de sa formation. Il remua les pieds, trépignant d'impatience, pensant même à frapper de nouveau quand tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit. Ce fut le visage de Brian qui l'accueillit. Il rayonna de bonheur à la vue du blond et ouvrit davantage. « Hey, Newt ! Prêt pour ta première journée ? »

« Plus prêt que jamais. », sourit Newt.

« Bien, viens, ne sois pas timide ! Mais euh... » Brian s'interrompit et se pencha comme s'il voulait partager un secret. « Ne remets pas en question ce tu vas voir. Derrière cette porte, les Coureurs ne sont pas ce qu'ils paraissent être. » Il avait une expression malicieuse collée au visage comme s'il était pressé de lui montrer qu'ils étaient vraiment.

« Vu ce que j'ai vécu dans le Bloc, plus rien ne pourra me surprendre. », répondit Newt impassible.

Brian se décala sur le côté et imita une sorte de courbette datant du Moyen Age pour le laisser passer. « Alors fait un pas et bienvenue dans le monde des Coureurs ! ». Il ferma la porte dès que Newt fut entré, laissant un courant d''air froid balayer la pièce. Le blond observa le désordre flagrant de la salle. Il avait pensé qu'il ne serait pas surpris et bien, il s'était trompé.

La première chose qu'il vit, fut Max en train de bricoler dans le coin. Le mot « radio » refit surface dans son esprit. Le jeune homme roux frappait plusieurs fois la machine avec son poing ce qui fit jaillir une vague de grésillements. « Bon sang, comment marche cette chose ? »

Un jeune inconnu aux cheveux bouclés, noirs et à la peau aussi sombre qu'Alby, leva le tête du dessin qu'il était en train de faire. « Max, pour la seizième fois aujourd'hui, aucun de nous ne sait comment fonctionne cette radio et personne ne veut le savoir. »

Max frappa de nouveau sur l'appareil. « Oh oui, merci de ton aide qui s'avère utile, Dee. Tu es un véritable ami. », répliqua-t-il sèchement.

« Mon nom est Daniel ! Pas Dee ou Deedee ou encore D-Dawg ! Daniel !, cria le jeune homme avec agacement.

« Comme tu veux, Dannyman. »

Le dit Daniel grogna et un faible ricanement retentit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Newt regarda autour de lui et son souffle fut coupé quand il vit Minho. Le Maton était allongé dans un fauteuil, ses jambes posées sur la table au centre de la pièce. Il était en train de lire quelque chose sur une feuille et ne semblait pas soucier du fait qu'il était torse-nu. Il posa le papier et se permit d'intervenir. « Dan, tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que personne ne t'appellera par ton vrai nom. Personne ne le fera une seule fois. », ajouta-t-il.

« Connard ! », plaisanta Daniel. Puis il souffla et tira sur le col de sa chemise. « Et il fait chaud ici ! On peut pas ouvrir une fenêtre ? »

« Non, les cartes doivent rester secrètent aux autres Blocards. », répondit l'asiatique.

« Eh bien s'il ne fait pas si chaud, tu peux remettre une chemise. Max est en train de baver. »

« Ferme-là Dee ! », cria Max puis il donna une coup sur la radio qui, miraculeusement, reprit vie. Newt couvrit ses oreilles tant la musique était forte. C'était une chanson qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant mais il chercha comme même dans sa mémoire. Les paroles étaient rythmées, accompagnées d'un fond de trompettes et de saxophone.

_Don't believe me, just watch. Don't believe me, just watch..._

La mélodie était rapide, c'était le genre de musique qui restait dans votre tête.

Max cria avec un large sourire. « Ah ouais, ça c'est le pied ! » Daniel acquiesça, d'accord. Ce dernier se leva et courut vers son camarade puis les deux commencèrent à danser comme des idiots. « Allez, Minho ! Ne sois pas une mauviette ! »

« Vous dansez comme des crétins. », leur précisa le Maton. Mais il posa ses pieds sur le sol, se dirigea vers eux et fut applaudit par Max et Daniel. Tous les trois s'alignèrent près de la radio.

« Bien maintenant il suffit de faire comme ça. Tu ne peux pas simplement danser, tu ne dois faire qu'un avec la musique ! », informa Daniel en claquant des doigts.

« Quoi ? » Max haussa un sourcil.

« Suivez-moi et vous verrez. » Il écouta la chanson en attendant que la musique soit crescendo. « Ok...maintenant ! »

À son signal, les trois Coureurs sautèrent en avant en bougeant leur bassin, déplaçant leurs hanches au rythme de la chanson. Brian explosa de rire quand il les regarda. Max n'était pas un bon danseur, Daniel enchaînait des mouvements ridicules et pour Newt, Minho projetait des ondes de sensualité. Son sourire était vraiment étincelant et il dansait si bien, qu'on pouvait croire qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Newt sentit son cœur fondre.

Max leva les yeux en direction de Brian. « Hey, le bleu est ici ! » Il appuya rapidement sur le bouton « off » de la radio et Upton Funk s'arrêta brusquement laissant un gros silence prendre place dans la salle.

Daniel vint à la rencontre de Newt, gaiement. « Hey, mec ! Désolé que tu aies vu l'horrible danse de Max dès ton premier jour ! Mon nom est- »

« Danny, son nom est Danny. », le coupa Max.

« Dan the man. », sourit Minho.

« Dee-boy. »

« Danmaster. »

« The Big D. »

L'asiatique ricana et le concerné hurla d'indignation. « The Big quoi ?! »

De leur place, Brian et Newt s'échangèrent un regard entendu. « Tu vas apprendre à les aimer. », promit Brian.

* * *

« Bon, voici la section que nous explorer. » Minho déposa une feuille de papier avec des traits sur la table. Il avait viré tous les autres Coureurs de la Salle des Cartes un peu plus tôt, soit disant pour éviter d'être distrait afin d'enseigner le boulot au bleu. Certains avaient rechigné mais tout le monde avait obéit, ils s'étaient dirigés vers l'extérieur laissant une brise fraîche de printemps entrer dans la pièce. Il faisait tellement chaud à l'intérieur que Newt avait tenu dix minutes avant d'enlever son sweat et se trouvait en débardeur. Son souhait d'avoir de l'air conditionné n'avait jamais été aussi fort.

Il pencha légèrement la tête pour examiner la carte en face de lui. « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je regarde. »

« Je le sais, maintenant tait-toi, tocard et je vais t'expliquer. » Il sourit brièvement pour montrer qu'il plaisantait. Puis il pointa la carte du doigt à nouveau. « Il s'agit d'une des section interne du Labyrinthe. Parfois, quelques Griffeurs se réveillent pendant la journée mais si tu restes dans ces sections, tu as très peu de chance d'en croiser un. Et puis, c'est le coin le plus facile pour démarrer, c'est pourquoi tu vas courir par-là, on pourra voir tes aptitudes. »

« D'accord. » Newt étudia la carte, la découvrant sous un jour nouveau. L'excitation bourdonnait à en lui. Il allait enfin se rendre dans le Labyrinthe. Enfin.

Minho se détourna de la table. « Avant de commencer, tu as besoin de ça et d'armes dans le Labyrinthe. Bien que ton couteau soit assez impressionnant. » L'asiatique s'agenouilla dans un coin, ouvrant un coffre en bois. Il chercha dedans pendant plus d'une minute avant de se redresser et de lui tendre un harnais en cuir semblable à ceux que les autres Coureurs portaient. Le sien avait des couteaux de différentes tailles accroché à l'avant.

« Merci. », déclara distraitement Newt en prenant le harnais.

Minho posa une main sur la table, s'appuyant de tout son poids. « Donc, nous irons en tête avec Brian et Max. Normalement nous sortons pas aussi tard mais on fait une exception vu que c'est ton premier jour. Nous allons vérifier les sections internes et... »

Newt n'écouta pas la suite parce que Minho était en face de lui et il était toujours torse-nu. La peau était si lisse que ça lui donnait envie de la toucher, et puis ce teint olive était magnifique. Ses yeux descendirent, étudiant minutieusement chacun de ses abdominaux qui disparurent sous le jean. Merde, il avait chaud.

« La terre appelle Newt. » Minho claqua les doigts devant lui et il crut qu'il allait faire un AVC. Ses yeux remontèrent vers le visage du Maton et il eut le temps de voir le sourire de l'asiatique. « Mes yeux sont ici. »

Les joues de Newt étaient brûlantes. « Je sais c'est juste que... Enfin j'étais juste... Je veux dire... J'étais... Tu étais... Enfin tais-toi ! »

Le sourire de Minho s'agrandit et il éclata de rire. « Tu craques pour moi, Newt ? », demanda-t-il avec une voix remplie d'humour. Il passa devant le blond et s'arrêta près de la porte. « Bien, trêve de plaisanterie. Je veux sortir d'ici avant l'année prochaine. De plus Brian et Max sont en train de nous attendre et ils- Oh merde ! Je ne sais plus où j'ai posé ma chemise. » Il regarda partout les mains sur ses hanches.

Newt parla avant de réfléchir. « Tiens. Je ne vais pas porter mon sweat sous ce harnais de toute façon. »

Le Maton examina le vêtement et le prit aussi délicatement qu'il put. « Est-ce que cela ne va pas être trop petit pour moi ? » Après tout, ce n'était pas que Newt était une crevette mais il n'était pas bâtit comme lui, à savoir 98% de muscles. Son interlocuteur balaya l'objection d'un revers de main. L'asiatique haussa la tête et enfila le sweat. Il était serré au niveau des épaules mais cela allait, l'encolure montrait sa clavicule et la couleur crème du tissu contrastait avec sa peau bronzé. Le blond déglutit, Minho était au-delà des mots, il était diablement sexy.

« Oh, je peux sentir ton odeur ! », rit Minho alors que Newt le fixait avec de gros yeux quand le Maton sentit la manche du coton, fermant les yeux pour s'imprégner de l'odeur. « Comment peux-tu sentir la cannelle... ? » Puis il se rattrapa. « Enfin. On va y aller maintenant. » Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et s'engouffra dehors. Newt soupira et essaya de stabiliser sa respiration avant de le suivre.

« Euh, pourquoi tu portes le haut de Newt ? », demanda Brian interloqué.

Le blond s'intéressa soudainement à ses chaussures et Minho répondit avec désinvolture. « Pas le temps d'expliquer. Bien, vous connaissez le topo, Labyrinthe, courir, griffeurs. Brian je te laisse le soin de coacher Newt. Max et moi allons redéfinir les sections internes parce qu'on peut pas laisser tout le travail à Dan the Man puisqu'il ne sait pas dessiner. Tout le monde est ok ? Bon, on y va. »

Suite à son discours, il fonça dans le Labyrinthe suivit de près par les trois autres. Newt accéléra le rythme et ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui. Les murs étaient vraiment haut, couverts de lierres et fissurés, semblables à ceux d'une vieille prison. D'un bref coup d'œil il remarqua le mot « WICKED ». Il cligna des yeux avec perplexité. Que voulait dire « WICKED » ?

« Hé Brian, qu'est-ce- », souffla t-il entre deux foulées.

« WICKED ? », devina le Coureur. Il afficha un sourire à bout de souffle. « C'est la première question que j'ai posée. Mais personne ne sait. »

« Personne ? » Newt haussa un sourcil, comment ne pouvaient-ils pas savoir ce que signifier ce qui était écrit alors que le Labyrinthe était comme leur maison ?

«Oui, mais nous pensons qu'il...pourrait être le responsable...celui qui nous a mis ici. » Brian haletait quand ils prirent un virage. Ils s'étaient divisé en deux groupes, Max et Minho arpentaient d'autres couloirs.

« Hein ? »

« Ouais, qui d'autre sinon ? Ce mot est...écrit partout ici. »

Newt ne trouvait rien à rétorquer donc il se concentra sur sa course, ses poumons étaient en feu. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot pendant un moment jusqu'à ce Newt remarque que Brian savait ce qu'il faisait. Il lui avait conseillé de prendre des notes sur les couloirs sinueux, des astuces pour mémoriser les différents modèles du Labyrinthe et malgré la difficulté d'absorber tout ça en une demi-heure, Newt essaya de se rappeler tout ce qui avait été dit. Après tout, il allait être un Coureur pour une longue période, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une issue. Brian lui avait expliqué qu'à présent, aucun indice n'avait été découvert.

Ils n'avaient pas encore balisé tout le Labyrinthe. Mais dans ce cas de figure, Newt était nouveau et il se faisait tard, ils n'auront pas à explorer jusqu'aux sections extérieurs aujourd'hui.

Ils étaient en train de courir pendant une bonne demi-heure quand Newt aperçut quelque chose. Son attention se détourna du chemin et il manqua de trébucher. Sa poitrine se soulevait à chaque respiration alors qu'il observait un petit couloir vers sa droite qui s'étendait sur une vingtaine de mètres avant de conclure à une impasse. Le mur du fond avait été brisé mais on pouvait y distinguer un trou, c'était tellement sombre que Newt ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. « Hey, Brian, tu peux venir voir ça ? »

Le Coureur s'arrêta et recula en quelques foulées, haletant vivement. Son expression s'assombrit quand il suivit le regard du blond. « Oh, nous ne sommes pas censés aller aussi près. » Il se montra très sérieux tout d'un coup.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais Daniel a trouvé quelque chose ici et l'a montré à Minho et Alby. Et pour une quelconque raison nous ne sommes pas autorisés à aller dans ce couloir. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Ils ne vous disent pas la raison ? »

Brian secoua la tête. « Non mais si Alby ou ton Maton te donne un ordre, il faut obéir. Peu importe ce que c'est. »

« C'est stupide. Ils devraient vous donner une raison, il n'y aucun sens à ne pas aller voir un trou dans un mur. » Il commença à faire quelques pas en avant.

« Newt, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » La voix de Brian était remplie de peur.

Le blond se le regarda même pas. « Je vais juste voir. »

« As-tu entendu ce que j'ai dit ? Tu ne peux pas y aller ! », ordonna le Coureur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi c'est si dangereux. » Il continua d'avancer et fur à mesure le trou sembla s'agrandir devant lui.

« Oh mon Dieu. », murmura Brian comme s'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour le bleu.

Newt ignora ce dernier commentaire et se rapprocha de l'impasse en fixant l'immense rupture dans le mur. Il ne pouvait toujours rien voir ce qu'il y avait dedans alors il continua, il n'était qu'à cinq mètres maintenant. Le calme était tombé et semblait palpable, un pressentiment naquit en lui. Pour la première fois, il sentit anxieux. Peut-être que quelque ne tournait pas rond ici, après tout.

Juste à ce moment, un étrange grognement métallique sortit du trou. Cela ressemblait à l'entrechoc de deux pièces d'acier qui se broyaient les une contre les autres. Newt se figea, incertain de l'attitude à avoir. Il regarda le trou béant à la recherche de réponse mais il ne vit toujours rien. Puis, il aperçut une forme sombre se déplacer vers lui, quelque chose de monstrueux. Il se retint de respirer. Des contours brillants et des instruments tranchants commencèrent à se mouvoir. Il ne lui fallut que deux secondes pour que le mot « Griffeur » refasse surface dans son esprit, avant que la chose poussa un cri à lui glacer le sang.

« Newt ! Sors de là maintenant ! », cria Brian.

Newt recula lentement, tétanisé par la peur. Le monstre sortit du gouffre et montra son corps horrible, sa peau grise était lisse et gluante, dégoûtante. Aucun visage n'était visible, seulement une série de lames, couteau et d'autres ustensiles coupants qui étaient cloutés sur le corps de cette créature. Le cliquetis formait un bruit épouvantable. La bête de chair et d'acier mugit si fort que Newt se boucha les oreilles. Malgré la douleur, il vit le Griffeur lever un de ses bras. Et merde.

« Newt ! », cria Brian de nouveau.

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser que son corps bougea tout seul. La lame s'abaissa et il l'esquiva. Le Griffeur conscient d'avoir loupé sa cible, siffla de frustration et se précipita sur Newt qui glapit et se mit à courir. «Merde! » Brian le pria de se dépêcher en faisant des gestes frénétiquement.

Il ne prit pas le risque de se retourner, le bruit déchirant du Griffeur lui indiquait que le monstre n'était pas loins. Il était en train d'être pris en chasse par cette créature.

Son cœur battait à la chamade.

Il rentra dans Brian et le poussa vers l'avant. « Allez ! Allez ! Allez ! »

Le Coureur jura et le tira vers le chemin qu'ils avaient empruntés. Ils coururent aussi rapidement qu'ils purent à travers le Labyrinthe, leurs pas martelant le sol. Leurs souffles étaient irréguliers, l'adrénaline les forçaient à aller plus vite. Derrière eux, le Griffeur détruisait tout sur son passage, il était rapide malgré son artillerie de métal et mugit encore tel un animal blessé. Le sang de Newt ne fit qu'un tour. Quel genre de personne avait pu créer cette chose ?

« Par ici ! » Brian prit un virage serré à droite, Newt sur ses talons. « Ne t'arrête pas ! On doit revenir au Bloc avant que les portes se referment ! »

Ils avaient continué de courir, toujours à porté de la créature. Puis, brusquement le Griffeur prit un autre chemin, un couloir opposé à celui des deux Coureurs. Il disparut dans le virage et ses gémissements s'estompèrent petit à petit. Newt regarda par dessus son épaule. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Où est-il allé ? »

Brian secoua ses bras dans tous les sens. « On s'en fiche ! Minho et Max sont là ! »

« Quoi ?! »

Newt regarda devant lui mais il était trop tard, il s'écrasa contre le Maton. Les deux autres Coureurs se plaignirent de l'impact en grognant. Minho prit Newt par les épaules. « Par l'amour de Dieu le bleu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui vous êtes arrivés, tocards ? », demanda-t-il en stabilisant Newt qui essayait de respirer calmement.

Brian et Newt ont commencé à parler en même temps. « Courrir...Labyrinthe...trou et puis Griffeur...énorme ! Puis arrivés ici ! »

Max regarda derrière eux. « Euh. »

« Vous avez dit que vous aviez vu un Griffeur ? », questionna Minho en plissant les yeux.

Les deux concernés hochèrent vigoureusement la tête.

Le Maton croisa la bras et murmura. « Merde ! Les choses se corsent ! »

« Mec, je n'ai jamais été plus stressé dans toute ma vie ! Oh mon Dieu, sérieusement Newt je te hais ! » Brian haletait, appuyant ses mains sur ses genoux.

Le yeux de Minho s'assombrirent. « C'est de ta faute ? » Sa voix avait un ton dangereux.

« Euh. En quelque sorte... » Le blond articula maladroitement. Il n'avait pas prévu ça.

Max lui envoya un regard signifiant, il était un homme mort. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit.

Minho s'affola. « Newt... »

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. Tout ce qu'il entendit fut le bruit significatif du cliquetis en métal et le grognement guttural du Griffeur. Il se raidit d'effroi. Le corps repoussant de la créature le dominait, toutes pattes dehors. En criant, le monstre s'élança.

« Newt ! »

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

« Minho, non ! »

Newt sentit deux mains agripper son tee-shirt et le Maton se précipita pour prendre sa place, rapide comme l'éclair. Il se tenait à l'endroit où était le blond et se prit les griffes du monstre en plein dans le ventre. Cette chose le poussa contre le mur et un son étouffé sortit des lèvres de l'asiatique.

Newt se redressa et regarda la scène qui se jouait devant lui avec horreur. Le Griffeur se prépara à planter une nouvel lame dans le torse du blessé. Le blond commença à trembler, le cœur au bord des lèvres, le temps semblait être figé. Brian et Max crièrent, suppliant la bête de s'arrêter. Le mugissement remplit le Labyrinthe. Pris au piège avec une lame dans la poitrine, Minho jeta un regard désespéré au bleu. C'était la première fois que Newt vit de la terreur dans les yeux du Maton. Alors le monde reprit une vitesse normale tandis que la lame de métal s'élança vers le bas.

Newt arrêta de penser et agit.

Il saisit le manche de son couteau et le lança dans la jointure du membre en métal avec toute ses forces. La lame fendit l'air et coupa le bras d'acier. Libre, Minho s'écroula contre le sol. La perceuse explosa contre le mur de pierre, le manquant de peu. Le Griffeur grogna de frustration.

« On y va ! Maintenant ! », cria Max. Les Coureurs prirent Minho et l'aidèrent à tenir sur ses pieds. Le sweat qu'il portait était taché de sang à l'endroit où la lame l'avait percé. L'asiatique croisa le regard de Newt et ils se comprirent. Ils coururent pendant tout le retour, aidant un Minho blessé.

Le Griffeur les regarda partir sachant que les portes allaient bientôt fermer. Mais son cri se fit entendre jusqu'à leur retour au Bloc.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, si vous voulez, cela compte :)


	5. Chapter 5

Crédits : Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que la traduire pour la partager. Ceci est ma première traduction, du titre original : **Grievers, Minho, and Other Wicked Things** écrite par Heroes Fly-Minho's Hero Limps dont je conseille fortement la lecture de ces fics que je trouve juste géniales ! Pas d'inquiétudes, l'auteure est au courant. :)

Notes : Traduire est une chose nouvelle pour moi, j'espère que cela sera convenable. En tout cas je me suis bien amusée à traduire cette fic et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez également.

Merci pour vos formidables encouragements ! Vous êtes géniaux ! Merci aux followers et ceux qui ont mis la fic en favori, merci à ceux qui lisent ! Je vous adore, vous êtes supers ! Quand vous parlez de cette fic dans vos reviews avec autant de ferveur et que vous me dites que cette traduction est superbe, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux ! Continuez comme ça, vous êtes le meilleur public que je n'ai jamais eu !

**Guest** :Un gros merci, ton enthousiasme me fait chaud au cœur, j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite !

Voilà la suite, j'espère que vous aimerez ! Enjoy !

* * *

La nuit était tombée. Le ciel noir moucheté de lumières blanches s'étendait sur le Bloc. Une brise fraîche soufflait entre les arbres. Dans un bâtiment vide, Newt se tenait devant la porte de _la_ chambre, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire et nerveux. Depuis l'accident dans le Labyrinthe, le Bloc était en effervescence, Brian et Max avaient tout raconté à Alby, à savoir pourquoi un Griffeur se baladait dans les sections internes. Les medjacks avaient pris Minho sous leur charge pour soigner au mieux ses blessures. Et Newt ? Eh bien, il évitait de parler aux autres Blocards. Après tout c'était sa faute. Il était allé voir ce trou de près, il avait provoqué cette chose... Il aurait du écouter Brian, au lieu de cela, sa curiosité l'avait emportée. Il avait été si stupide. Ils avaient été tous mis en danger par sa faute. Il avait mis Minho en danger.

Il se tenait devant la porte de la chambre de Minho, les autres pièces étaient sombres à part celle-ci, il l'avait vue par l'éclairage provenant des fenêtres. Il essuya ses mains moites sur son jean. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire ? Pourquoi était-il encore ici ? Il ferait mieux de partir. S'il s'excuse de ce qu'il avait fait, Minho le jettera-t-il dehors, fou de colère ? Serait-ce la fin de sa carrière de Coureur ?

Newt prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte. La chambre était meublée d'un lit dans un coin avec une chaise et un petit bureau. Minho y était assis, regardant le ciel par la fenêtre. Le clair de lune apportait une teinte bleu-argent à la pièce. Il était torse-nu, couvert par des bandages parsemés de taches écarlates au niveau des côtes. Ses bras étaient croisés sur son torse et il ne retourna pas quand Newt entra.

Le blond déglutit. « Minho... ? C'est moi...Newt. »

Le Maton soupira et ne se retourna toujours pas. « Je me doutais que tu allais venir ici. Que veux-tu ? », murmura-t-il.

Newt tressaillit légèrement à l'amertume qui émanait de sa voix. « Je-je voulais juste te voir... Comment vas-tu ? » Il avança d'un pas dans la pièce.

« ….Cela fait mal. » Minho bougea et effleura ses côtes blessées.

« Je sais. » Il traversa la pièce et tira la chaise près de Minho. Il hésita. « Tu veux que je parte ? »

L'asiatique continuait toujours de regarder par la fenêtre puis il soupira. « Non. »

Une vague de soulagement l'inonda et il put s'asseoir à côté de Minho. Leurs genoux se frôlèrent légèrement. Ils regardèrent ensemble le ciel pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis Newt s'autorisa à jeter un coup d'œil au Maton.

Son cœur se serra. « Je suis désolé, Minho. », fit-il d'une petite voix.

« Tu étais censé écouter Brian. » La voix de Minho était rude. Ses yeux sombres brillaient sous le clair de lune. « Tu étais censé agir comme un Coureur et non comme un bleu effrayé. »

Newt regarda ses chaussures. « Je sais. »

« Tu as failli nous tuer. »

« Je sais. »

« Je devrais te jeter d'ici. »

Le blond posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, écrasé sous le propre poids de sa culpabilité. « Je sais. Je m'y attendais. », murmura-t-il.

Minho ferma les yeux. « Ouais, eh bien je ne veux pas. Pas maintenant en tout cas. » Avec lassitude il frotta ses tempes avec ses doigts.

Newt le fixa, le faisceau de lune mettait en valeur chaque muscle et ses cheveux couleur ébène brillaient comme par magie. Même blessé, il était inégalable. Il était à couper le souffle. À regret, il fut obligé de détourner le regard. « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

« Fait quoi ? »

« Prendre ma place et laisser le Griffeur t'attaquer. »

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas immédiatement, il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Je ne sais pas. »

Le blond essaya de voir son visage et d'en déceler l'expression mais sans résultat. « Tu ne sais pas ? »

« J'étais... » Il s'arrêta, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire. « Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un se blesse sous ma direction. Surtout pas toi. Tu es un bleu, tu ne mérites pas de mourir dès ton premier jour à cause d'une erreur stupide. »

« Mais si tu étais mort, ils auraient perdu leur Maton. »

« Ouais, en effet. »

« Ce n'est pas plus important que me sauver ? »

La mâchoire de Minho se serra. « Pas pour moi. »

Il ne savait pas quoi à répondre à ça. Peut-être que les récents événements et la façon dont l'asiatique paraissait vulnérable étaient responsables de sa fatigue. Cependant il n'arrêta pas de penser à la dernière réplique de son aîné. Le Maton avait pensé à lui, il lui avait sauvé la vie. Il avait été présent dans sa vie au Bloc, ce fut lui qui lui avait autorisé à être un Coureur, il était devenu son ami. Et il avait pensé à lui au lieu de penser à la communauté. Peut-être...oui peut-être...il était en train de tomber amoureux de Minho. Newt n'arriva pas à détourner son regard de cet être magnifique dans tous les domaines. « J'aurai préféré que tu ne me sauves pas. », chuchota-t-il alors que Minho leva la tête, les traits tirés par la colère.

« Tu aurais préféré mourir ?! »

« Non. », corrigea le blond. « J'aurai aimé que tu ne sois pas blessé par ma faute. J'avais peur Minho. Peur de voir cette chose te tuer sous mes yeux. » Il trembla.

« Je suis encore en vie. », lui rappela son interlocuteur.

« J'étais tellement terrifié. Et j'ai pensé que tu allais mourir sans que je ne puisses te dire que- » Il s'arrêta, conscient d'en avoir trop dit.

L'expression de Minho s'adoucit. « Me dire quoi ? »

Newt déglutit. « Non, ce n'est rien. »

« Non ce n'est pas rien. »

« Si. Je ne parlerai pas de ça. »

Minho roula les yeux et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Il secoua la tête de frustration. « Que veux-tu de moi, Newt. » Le son était étouffé.

« Je ne veux rien. »

« Tu mens. »

« ... »

Minho éclata de rire et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. « Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais, je sais que tu es comme cet idiot de Max qui a un béguin pour moi. C'est tellement visible. »

Le cœur de Newt rata un battement. Il essaya de ne pas montrer à quel point il avait été blessé par ces propos. « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Oh vraiment ? Tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué ? » Minho poussa leurs chaises l'une en face de l'autre, tira Newt sur ses genoux puis colla leurs fronts ensembles. L'effluve du Maton, désorienta le blond qui se perdit entre toutes ces odeurs. Il souffla, frémissant. « Tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué la nervosité dont tu fais preuve quand je suis près de toi ? Ou la façon dont tu me regardes ? Je lis en toi comme un livre ouvert. »

Newt se battait contre sa raison, horriblement tenté de franchir les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. « Oui, j'ai le béguin pour toi. Et alors ? Pourquoi tu t'en soucies ? Tu ne t'ai jamais soucié de Max. », railla-t-il en essayant de ne pas rougir.

La bouche de Minho s'étira. « Tu n'es pas Max. »

Le blond se raidit, son pouls s'accéléra. Cela voudrait-il dire qu'il... ? Il retint son souffle et Minho ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'extraire de cette position. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un long moment, toujours baignés par la douce clarté de la lune.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », demanda Newt impuissant face à la situation.

Le visage de Minho était détendu. Ses paupières se fermèrent puis son regard se posa sur la bouche du plus jeune. « Je veux t'embrasser. » Il souffla ces paroles comme s'il ne les comprenait pas lui-même.

Une vague de désir courut le long du dos de Newt. Leurs nez se touchèrent doucement et leurs visages s'inclinèrent vers le bas, ils fermèrent les yeux.

Un bruit de bottes tapant contre le sol s'approcha puis la porte s'ouvrit et alla frapper le mur avec un grand « bang ». Minho et Newt s'écartèrent de suite. Une voix profonde les interpella. « Hey Minho, je suis juste venu voir comment tu allais. Brian et Max sont très inquiets pour toi, en bas. » C'était Alby.

« Je vais bien. Tu peux partir maintenant. », répliqua sèchement le Maton avec un air renfrogné.

Oh oui, pars. Newt ne pensait qu'à ça. Qu'Alby parte, qu'il les laisse seuls. Que Minho l'embrasse. C'était presque pitoyable tellement il voulait ce baiser.

Alby fronça les sourcils au ton sec qu'avait utilisé Minho et porta ensuite son attention sur Newt. Il haussa un sourcil. « Oh Newt, les autres sont à ta recherche. »

Il cligna des yeux. « Ok. »

« Il vaudrait mieux ne pas le faire attendre. »

Merde. Newt regarda Minho, impuissant. Ce dernier lui sourit, le tout ponctué d'un clin d'œil sexy. Le blond grogna dans sa barbe. « Bien je viens. »

Ils avaient intérêt à être sur le point de mourir ou en feu, considérant l'énorme sacrifice qu'il était en train de faire pour eux.

* * *

C'était un autre jour torride. Les Coureurs étaient enfermés dans la Salle des Cartes, ne pouvant courir sous cette chaleur dans le Labyrinthe. Les voilà donc cloîtrer dans la pièce, triant des cartes. Max et Daniel se battaient comme des enfants pour savoir si telle carte pouvait être jeter. Brian était assis près de Max, les coudes sur la table, essayant de penser à autre chose que cette chaleur suffocante. Voyant sa tête, cela ne fonctionnait pas. Ben était affalé sur une chaise, au fond de la salle, le regard dans le vide. Et Newt était en face de Minho et essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas le regarder.

« Puisque je te dis que cette carte est plus âgée que moi, on la jette ! »

« Max, ce n'est pas possible ! »

« C'est rien qu'un tas de gribouillis de toute façon ! »

« C'est faux ! »

« Ah oui ? Qui l'a dessinée? »

« Moi ! »

« Eh bien voilà, ça explique tout ! »

Les répliques fusèrent pendant un moment. Minho avait posé sa tête entre ses mains, ses yeux étaient mi-clos, la chaleur avait l'air d'avoir fait effet sur lui aussi. Soupirant, il s'adossa contre sa chaise et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, un signe que la chaleur n'était plus supportable. Newt avala sa salive difficilement en découvrant la peau olive nue. Le Maton leva les yeux et regarda de l'autre côté de la table. Leurs regards se croisèrent. La bouche de l'asiatique s'étira, il se retenait d'afficher un sourire narquois. Il leva un sourcil en livrant un message silencieux : qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

Newt baissa les yeux, le visage brûlant. Il regarda Ben qui se dévêtit également. Oh mon Dieu, il allait faire chaud ici. Il fixa Minho à nouveau, celui-ci avait entièrement ouvert sa chemise, une expression joueuse collée sur son visage. Oh, eh bien ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu. Newt tira sur l'ourlet de son débardeur, timidement, et l'enleva. Il se rassit sur sa chaise et croisa les bras. Il n'avait pas coupé le contact visuel avec le Maton. Minho l'observa, ses lèvres s'écartant légèrement. Il n'avait pas prévu que le blond rentre dans son jeu. Puis il posa son menton dans sa paume et à l'abri des regards, il articula : sexy tout en dévisageant le corps du plus jeune.

Newt rougit et se fit force pour ne pas sourire comme un idiot. Alors que Max et Daniel discutaient toujours et parlaient de plus en plus en fort.

« Tu es en train de dire que je suis une merde en dessin ?! »

« Hum ouais ! »

« Mec, je suis le meilleur en dessin, eh ouais ! Sinon comment pourrais-je être Coureur, hein ?! »

« Regarde ce truc ! Cela ressemble plus à une boîte remplie de serpents qu'à un labyrinthe ! »

« C'est exactement à quoi doit ressembler un labyrinthe ! »

« Pas vraiment ! »

Newt lui envoya un regard de défi. En réponse, Minho se leva sous les yeux surpris du blond, il fit lentement le tour de la table et s'installa sur la chaise à côté du blond. Ce dernier observait avec intérêt les cinq centimètres qui les séparaient, refusant de regarder l'asiatique, car, s'il le faisait il deviendrait fou. Le Maton fit semblant de s'intéresser au débat entre les deux Coureurs et, en même temps, il prit l'arrière de la chaise de blond et la rapprocha de lui. Newt sursauta, surpris et fronça les sourcils, agacé.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?, demanda Minho dans un souffle.

« …Non. » Il essaya de garder une voix ferme.

Minho continua son manège et toucha sa cheville en dessous de la table. Des faibles picotements parcoururent la jambe de Newt sous le contact. Il déglutit, luttant, pour ne pas montrer à quel point cela avait de l'effet sur lui.

« Minho, est-ce que cela ressemble à un dessin potable pour toi ? » Daniel leva une carte, la montrant du doigt.

« Non, absolument pas. », répliqua Max.

« Tais-toi, personne ne t'as sonné ! »

Minho se pencha pour étudier le dessin. « Cela dépend, quelle est la section en question ? » Alors qu'il parlait, sa main avait remonté jusqu'au genou de Newt, toujours cachée par la table. Le blond avait presque faillit tomber de sa chaise. La chaleur de la paume du Maton le rendait fou.

Daniel le regarda, bouche bée. « Tu ne le vois pas ? », demanda-t-il si déçu que Max ricana comme un gamin qui venait de gagner un prix. « C'est la section cinq ! »

« Oh. Ah oui ce dessin est merdique. Désolé Dan. » Le pouce de Minho traçait des petits cercles sur le jean de son camarade. Newt se raidit sur son siège.

« Merde. », murmura Daniel.

Max lui tapa l'épaule. « Tu auras plus de chance la prochaine fois, Danny. » Il gazouillait de triomphe tandis que Daniel lui lança un regard noir.

Pendant ce temps, Minho avait remonté sa main encore plus haut et se trouvait sur la cuisse de Newt. Une chaleur envahit le corps de ce dernier. « Minho. », siffla-t-il en guise d'avertissement.

« Tu veux que j'arrête? », demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

« Oui. »

« Soit. Maintenant réponds-moi. Et cette fois ne me mens pas. » Il n'avait pas bougé sa main.

Newt ne lui répondit pas. La victoire pouvait se lire sur la visage du Maton. « C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Le blond sût qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps avec une personne aussi taquine à ses côtés.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (je ne mange pas) ! Toute critique est bonne à prendre ! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Crédits : Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que la traduire pour la partager. Ceci est ma première traduction, du titre original : **Grievers, Minho, and Other Wicked Things** écrite par Heroes Fly-Minho's Hero Limps dont je conseille fortement la lecture de ces fics que je trouve juste géniales ! Pas d'inquiétudes, l'auteure est au courant. :)

Notes : Traduire est une chose nouvelle pour moi, j'espère que cela sera convenable. En tout cas je me suis bien amusée à traduire cette fic et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez également.

Excusez-moi pour mon retard mais ce chapitre est très important pour la suite et je ne pouvais laisser passer aucune erreur de traduction.

Alors comment allez-vous ? Moi je viens dépasser un cap important, me voilà majoritaire ! Bon faut pas exagérer, ça ne change pas ta vie mais ce n'est pas désagréable. Je suis une grande maintenant ! ^^

Retournons à nos moutons. **Merci** pour ceux qui ont mis cette fic en favoris et aux followers! Vous êtes de plus en plus à chaque chapitre à venir ! Gros merci de votre soutient qui ne cesse jamais et me motive à donner le meilleur de moi-même ! Merci aux deux **Guests **: Vos encouragements me touchent ! Que la suite vous plaise tout autant ! Vos reviews sont **formidables** et...et voilà ! Vous êtes géniaux. Je n'ai plus de mots pour décrire la chance que j'ai d'avoir un public comme vous ! :)

Allez la suite pour votre plaisir. Enjoy !

* * *

« Très bien, tout le monde dehors. »

Daniel regarda avec surprise Minho se lever. « Mais nous étions...Quoi ? » Les Coureurs avaient pu s'aventurer de nouveau dans le Labyrinthe. Ils avaient passé la journée dehors à cartographier les sections extérieurs. Bien sûr, à cela s'ajoutait, l'enseignement fournit à Newt en évitant, évidement, avec soin, l'endroit où le Griffeur était sorti. Maintenant ils étaient épuisés et s'étaient vautrés dans la Salle des Cartes. Aucun d'eux ne voulait bouger. Mais apparemment, Minho avait d'autres idées.

Il se tenait près de la porte et l'ouvra ce qui, dans d'autres mots, se traduisait par un ordre plus qu'une proposition. « Il est tard, je suis fatigué et j'en ai marre d'être assis avec un tas de cartes. Il est officiellement temps de plier bagages et de partir. »

Newt et Daniel échangèrent un regard, perplexe. Minho ne les avait jamais expulsés. Daniel plissa ses yeux ambres, confus. « Mais nous n'avons même pas fait toutes les cartes d'aujourd'hui. », protesta-t-il lentement.

« C'est vrai. », ajouta Newt abasourdi.

Minho leur jeta un regard foudroyant. « Vous voulez y passer la nuit ou quoi ? Je pensais que vous seriez heureux de partir plus tôt mais si c'est ce que voulez, eh bien je suppose que nous pouvons rester ici, à travailler pendant toute la nui- »

« Au revoir, Danny ! » Max sauta de sa chaise et en moins de deux secondes, et était déjà rendu dehors, Brian sur ses talons, un sourire rayonnant collé au visage. Ben les suivit mais plus lentement, en roulant les yeux face à leur enthousiasme enfantin.

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, je suis déjà sorti. », décida Daniel. Il laissa la pile de papier sur la table et se leva en vitesse. Newt l'imita. Le soulagement figura sur son visage quand il imagina sa nuit grandement méritée. Cela sonnait tellement bien...

Il commençait à se diriger vers la porte mais dès que Daniel fut sortit Minho posa une main sur la poitrine de Newt et le poussa pour l'arrêter. « Pas toi. » Il claqua la porte avec force, sans soucier que les autres Coureurs les avaient peut-être entendus.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? », demanda-t-il brusquement en se méfiant du timbre fourbe

qu'avait la voix de son camarade. Il cligna des yeux quand Minho pressa son sweat couleur crème contre son estomac.

« Voilà, il est propre. Je voulais te le rendre. »

Les doigts de Newt se refermèrent avec incertitude sur le tissu. « Merci... »

« Oh et aussi- » Minho, qui tenait toujours le sweat, poussa Newt contre un mur. Le blond bégaya sous le choc du mur en béton contre son dos, l'asiatique posa une main à côté de sa tête et lui sourit machiavéliquement. « Nous n'avons pas fini, le bleu. »

Le souffle coupé, Newt se tenait de la manière la plus rigide qui soit, serrant fort le sweat entre eux, comme une barrière le protégeant. « Q-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« La nuit, à la ferme. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? » Minho pencha la tête avec un air faussement innocent.

Oh. Le souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Il frissonna, le Maton venait juste de coller leurs front ensembles. « J'étais...tu...tu voulais... »

« T'embrasser. Je voulais t'embrasser. Et je le veux toujours. Qu'en penses-tu, le bleu? » Il finit la fin de la phrase de Newt, profitant de son balbutiement. Son attention se focalisait sur les lèvres fines de son cadet.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. » Un lueur de défi traversa ses yeux marrons.

« Très bien, alors Newt. » Minho laissa glisser son nom sur sa langue, le son était aussi doux que du miel, cela sonnait tellement bien de sa bouche. Il frotta son nez contre celui de son pair, rendant le blond complètement fou, le faisant haleter légèrement. « Mon magnifique, adorable Newt. Tu veux être à moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. », avoua-t-il dans une expiration.

« Et tu me veux ? Tu veux je sois à toi ? Que je n'appartienne à personne d'autre ? »

Newt hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Ils étaient si proches, tellement proches qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de l'autre. « Euh M-Minho ? »

« Hum ? » Il frôla la lèvre inférieure de Newt dans un mouvement taquin qui le rendit irrésistible.

« Peux-tu m'embrasser maintenant ? »

Minho sourit et déposa un doux baiser sur le nez de son compagnon avant de se diriger vers sa bouche, enfin ! Newt sentit son corps frémir comme jamais auparavant. Minho l'embrassa langoureusement, lentement, comme si plus rien autour ne comptait. Ses paupières se fermèrent et il se sentit fondre, l'envoûtement de ce goût sucré était mortel. L'asiatique sourit malicieusement et passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Su le coup, Newt gémit et laissa tomber le sweat qu'il tenait fermement pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules larges.

Le baiser s'intensifia devenant plus pressé. Minho avait toujours une main sur le mur mais l'autre tenait fortement la taille du plus jeune, le serrant contre lui, il pouvait sentir la chaleur se diffuser à travers sa chemise. Newt ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, ses mains déboutonnaient frénétiquement la chemise de son pair puis il la déchira totalement, trop envieux, il se débarrassa du vêtement devenu obstacle tandis que Minho le saisit par les hanches et le traîna dans la pièce. La sensation de la peau nue du Maton le rendait fou, du bout des doigts il effleura sa colonne vertébrale. Minho laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir non feint.

Ce dernier rompit le baiser, pantelant. « Dieu, je n'ai jamais...personne ne m'avait rendu aussi fou...mais toi...toi, tu me fais perdre la raison... » Il soufflait difficilement, les yeux embués par le plaisir puis se dirigea vers le cou du blond et entreprit de baiser chaque parcelle de peau offerte sous la mâchoire. Pour lui donner plus d'accès, Newt pencha la tête en arrière. Il frémit alors que Minho continuait d'embrasser son cou, mordant doucement et laissant un sillon brûlant sur son passage. Il joua avec le bas du tee-shirt du plus jeune, il ne voulait plus rien entre eux. Saisissant le tissu, Newt, l'aida et l'enleva. Il fut surpris de la rapidité dont fit preuve Minho pour le ramener dans ses bras reprenant son activité précédente, sa langue lécha sa peau au niveau de sa clavicule. Un gémissement lui répondit. « Minho... », haleta-t-il en creusant ses ongles dans le dos du Maton.

Minho grogna et d'un coup, laissa ses mains glisser dans le dos de Newt et le souleva. Le blond comprit le message et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, avec soin il fut déposé sur la table, Minho au-dessus de lui, ses avant-bras faisant office de support. Newt était à bout de souffle sous les baisers de son aîné. Ce dernier continua d'embrasser la torse du blond, descendant au niveau de son nombril. Newt gémit sous le plaisir, son dos s'arqua, il sentit les doigts du Maton agripper sa ceinture et entendit que son jean était en train de se défaire. La nervosité et la panique montèrent en lui. « Attends. », laissa-t-il échapper.

Minho s'arrêta, les mains toujours sur le jean de Newt, un regard ne cachant pas sa confusion. « Quoi ? », demanda-t-il, sa poitrine montant et descendant à chaque expiration.

Newt s'assit et fit face à l'asiatique qui était debout entre ses cuisses. « Nous devrions arrêter... », souffla-t-il à contrecœur.

Un petite lueur peinée passa sur le visage de Minho. « J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non ! », s'empressa-t-il de répondre en rougissant. « Je veux arrêter parce que... »

« Parce que ? »

Newt n'arrivait pas à arrêter les mots qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. « Parce que je veux savoir si c'est juste le coup d'une seule fois pour toi...enfin parce que si c'est le cas...je m'en remettrais pas car je-je t'aime, Minho. » Il retint son souffle, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de dévoiler. Il n'aurait jamais du se confesser.

Minho le regarda, abasourdi et peut-être blessé également. « Tu penses que je veux...un coup d'un soir ? Après m'avoir dit que tu m'aimais ? »

Le blond s'enferma dans un silence.

L'asiatique fait un doux son et se pencha pour poser son nez sur le cou de son compagnon. « Cela ne sera jamais un coup d'une nuit pour moi, tu ne pourra jamais l'être, pas quand j'ai déjà l'impression de t'appartenir. », marmonna-t-il.

Newt put se détendre et expira. Il serra Minho contre lui. « C'est vrai, tu es à moi, Minho, et à personne à d'autre. », rigola-t-il doucement.

Le Maton rit. « Je n'ai jamais voulu appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre. », murmura-t-il en picorant la bouche de Newt délicatement. « Et je pense...que je t'aime aussi. » Il tremblait légèrement en prononçant ses derniers mots.

Newt fut rempli d'une vague de soulagement à l'entente de ses mots. Il n'avait jamais pu imaginé qu'il aurait autant de sentiments pour quelqu'un et encore moins avoir Minho pour lui-même. Il enfouit son visage dans l'épaule du Maton. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentit épanoui.

* * *

« Nous allons explorer les sections externes, aujourd'hui. Les sections très externes. »

C'était le matin, Minho se tenait devant les portes du Labyrinthe, encerclé par les Coureurs. Parmi eux, seulement lui, Max, Brian, Daniel et Ben portaient un harnais en cuir. Newt avait été dispensé de courir par Alby qui voulait qu'il reste dans le Bloc pour aider. Il n'était pas triste d'être laissé pour compte, le ciel était clair et l'air était chaud mais pas trop. De plus il était plus que ravi de pouvoir rester dans le Bloc, comme quand il était un bleu. Bien sûr, il aurait aimé être aux côtés de Minho mais il n'aurait pas été d'une grande aide.

Daniel gémit. « Les sections externes?! »

Minho lui lança un regard foudroyant. « Oui, Dee, les sections externes. », dit-il impassible.

Le visage de Daniel se décomposa sous l'air menaçant. « Biiiien. »

Les yeux chocolats de Brian s'élargirent. « Attends, externe comme les sections extérieures ? Mec je vais me tuer. Ça va prendre toute la journée ! »

Max sourit et poussa son meilleur ami de son coude. « Oh allez mauviette, tu vas survivre. Et je serai avec toi donc pas de soucis. », plaisanta-t-il, ses cheveux brillant comme une flamme sous les rayons du soleil.

À la surprise de Newt, Brian rougit légèrement et sourit de travers quand il regarda Max. « Ouais, bien sûr. », répond-t-il sarcastiquement en évitant le regard de son ami. Peut-être qu'un autre coupla allait naître dans de le Bloc.

Newt passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. « Bon eh bien je vous vois plus tard alors. », fit-il timidement.

« J'aurai aimé que tu viennes avec nous Newt. », déclara Daniel avec un sourire amical.

Brian frémit. « Et réveiller un autre Griffeur ? Non merci ! », plaisanta-t-il.

« C'était il y a longtemps ! », protesta le concerné avec un rire. « Oubliez ça ! » Les autres Coureurs le taquinèrent et ricanèrent. Il leva les yeux avec bonne humeur puis il leur fit un signe pour leur signaler qu'il partait. « Il suffit que vous reveniez ici et on se verra plus tard. »

« Newt ! », l'appela Minho. L'interpellé s'arrêta dans son élan, son cœur manquant un battement quand il regarda le Maton. Ce dernier sourit. « Viens ici. »

Ben et Daniel clignèrent des yeux, perplexes alors que Newt soupira et se dirigea vers Minho qu'il l'attendait avec un air satisfait, ses doigts serrant son harnais en cuir. Dès qu'il fut assez proche, il prit le visage de Newt entre ses mains et l'embrassa lentement. Le blond succomba au baiser. Sous le spectacle, les autres Coureurs sifflèrent d'approbations, Max grinça des dents sous le choc et Daniel applaudit. Minho recula, un sourire sexy aux lèvres. « Je te verrais plus tard, mon cœur. », murmura-t-il, ce qui encouragea un nouveau tonnerre d'applaudissements et de sifflements.

« Hum, ouais. », répondit Newt hébété. Il était sûr qu'il souriait comme un idiot. « Nous nous verrons plus tard. »

Minho recula, une douceur dans son expression. Puis il cria ses ordres aux autres Coureurs. « Très bien les tocards, on y va ! » Il commença à s'élancer dans le Labyrinthe sans un mot, Max et Brian sur ses talons qui levèrent les pouces devant Newt, ce qui eut l'effet de le faire rougir. Ben ricana et passa derrière eux.

Daniel le regarda comme s'il avait gagné à la loterie puis il trottina jusqu'à son Maton. « Whoa, whoa, attends ! Tu en pinçais pour Newt ! »

Brian, Max et Ben s'effondrèrent devant le tact de leur ami. Minho se retourna pas. « Tais-toi, Dee »

« Je ne savais pas ça ! Et vous les gars vous étiez au courant ? »

« Tais-toi, Dee. »

« Pendant tout ce temps je croyais que c'était Max mais je suppose que Newt va obtenir- »

« Daniel ! »

Le Coureur était si étonné qu'il s'arrêta net en plein milieu du chemin. Puis il sauta dans l'air avec un cri de victoire. « Oh mon Dieu tu m'as appelé Daniel ! » Son cri résonna dans tout le Labyrinthe.

Newt sentit la chaleur enfler en lui en regardant ses meilleurs amis parler et blaguer ensemble. Encore une fois, il aurait aimé les rejoindre et passer du temps avec eux. Mais, il ne savait pas que certains d'entre eux ne reviendraient pas ce soir...

* * *

« Quelque chose ne va pas. » Alby regarda, depuis le Bloc, les portes du Labyrinthe. Le ciel s'était assombri pour devenir bleu marine et quelques étoiles commencèrent à apparaître. Une brise fraîche soufflait entre les arbres. Ils n'avaient pas vu revenir les Coureurs mais en même temps, ils avaient été occupé pendant toute la journée. Ben était revenu plus tôt et les avaient salués avant d'aller trouver un endroit pour dormir. Mais Minho, Max, Brian et Daniel n'étaient toujours pas revenus ou s'étaient cachés dans l'enceinte du Bloc. Ils devraient fouiller cet endroit pour le savoir.

Newt se tenait en face de lui, appuyé contre un arbre. Ils avaient été dans les jardins à la recherche d'une plante pour les medjacks nécessaire à la conception d'un médicament. « Que veux-tu dire ? Il sont rentrés, n'est-ce pas ? Tu les a vus ?

« Ils ne sont pas venus me voir. », répondit Alby. Son front était plissé d'inquiétude et de malaise.

« Peut-être qu'ils ont oublié. Mais je voulais dire quelqu'un les a vus passer les portes ? »

« Je pense... Ben c'est sûr. Mais les portes sont sur le point de se fermer. »

Son cœur se serra. Newt devint anxieux également. En effet, quelque chose n'allait pas. « Ils vont réussir, hein ? », demanda-t-il en ayant peur de la réponse.

« Je ne... » Alby s'arrêta et d'un coup montra les portes du doigt. « Là ! »

Newt se retourna et regarda à l'endroit indiqué. Pendant qu'il observait, un grincement emplit le Bloc. Lentement les dalles de pierre ont commencé à se rapprocher. Dans l'écart, une silhouette solitaire s'élança dans le Bloc. Les cheveux bruns et ondulés, Newt comprit de suite qu'il s'agissait de Brian. Il trébucha plusieurs fois et faillit tomber mais il se redressait en boitant aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Newt sentit un filet de sueur serpenter le long de son dos. Oh mon Dieu, non.

« Brian ! », cria Alby. Il courut vers le Coureur blessé, Newt sur ses talons, le pressentiment d'incertitude toujours présent.

Il leur fallu quelques minutes pour arriver jusqu'à Brian qui s'effondra, épuisé. Il grimaça de douleur, son état faisait peur à voir, ses cheveux lui collaient au front, ses bras et son visage étaient égratignés et sa jambe était écarlate. Il déglutit et poussa sa frange. « Oh...Dieu... » Il haletait, le désespoir et la terreur s'entendaient dans sa voix.

Alby le regarda, confus. « Brian, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ben est revenu il y a des heures. Je n'ai pas vu Minho, Daniel ou Max. Où diable sont-ils ? »

« Deux d'entre eux sont...dans le Bloc. Ils se sont faufilés dedans...quand vous n'étiez pas...à leur recherche. » Il frissonnait.

Alby haussa les sourcils. « Qui ? »

« Je ne sais pas...j'ai entendu Max dire quelque chose...à propos de se faufiler ici...mais je ne sais pas si c'était Dan ou Minho... Il était fou...un Griffeur nous a attaqués. » Il ferma les yeux, parlant faiblement.

« Quoi ? », demandèrent Newt et Alby en même temps, incrédules.

Brian hocha la tête. « Il m'a blessé à la jambe...tôt dans la journée. Dès qu'on a atteint les sections externes..Il a piqué Max et quelqu'un d'autre...qui se sont faufilés après... »

Le sang de Newt ne fit qu'un tour, deux Coureurs avaient été piqué ce matin. Ils avaient passé une journée sans sérum. Et maintenant...

Alby était furieux et effrayé à la fois. Il serra les poings. « Tu veux dire que deux coureurs ont été piqué et qu'ils sont dans le Bloc ? »

Brian baissa la tête. « Je suis désolé...je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas les voir, je n'ai qu'entendu...leur plan. J'étais caché...je ne pouvais pas laisser le Griffeur me piquer aussi... », murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Newt regarda Alby avec horreur. « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie exactement ? »

« Cela signifie que nous avons deux tarés, ici. » Alby regarda autour de lui comme s'il allait se faire attaquer d'un coup. « Ils n'ont pas eu le sérum depuis qu'ils ont été piqué. Ils sont ici et sont sûrement dans un état d'esprit proche de la folie. Peut-être même qu'ils vont essayer de nous tuer. Qui sait dans quel état ils sont actuellement. »

« Tu veux dire que personne n'est resté aussi longtemps sans recevoir le sérum ? »

« Personne. Et crois-moi être piqué n'a rien d'amusant. Je ne sais pas dans quel stade ils sont rendus. » Il regarda Newt et une ombre passa sur son visage. « Nous devons le trouver avant qu'eux nous trouve quelqu'un. »

Brian gémit de douleur. Il pressa sa jambe en serrant les dents. Alby s'agenouilla immédiatement pour l'aider. Il vérifia la blessure et jeta un coup d'œil à Newt. «Va voir dans la Salle des Cartes. », ordonna-t-il. « Ils pourraient être là-bas. Mais n'alerte pas personne, je ne veux pas affoler les autres. »

« Bien. » À vrai dire, Newt paniquait déjà. Il marcha rapidement vers l'endroit indiqué aussi vite qu'il pouvait en priant tout le long du chemin. Priant pour que ses amis allaient bien. Priant pour qu'on puisse les guérir. Et priant pour que Minho ne soit pas l'un d'eux.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Je vous revois au prochain chapitre ! :3


	7. Chapter 7

Crédits : Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que la traduire pour la partager. Ceci est ma première traduction, du titre original : **Grievers, Minho, and Other Wicked Things** écrite par Heroes Fly-Minho's Hero Limps dont je conseille fortement la lecture de ces fics que je trouve juste géniales ! Pas d'inquiétudes, l'auteure est au courant. :)

Notes : Traduire est une chose nouvelle pour moi, j'espère que cela sera convenable. En tout cas je me suis bien amusée à traduire cette fic et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez également.

Toujours un énorme **merci** à tous ceux qui suivent de près ou de loin cette fiction, à ceux qui l'ont mis en followers et en favoris ! Vous êtes **géniaux** ! **Cannelle** : Voilà la suite, je sais j'ai été un peu longue à traduire. Merci pour ta review ! Ah euh oui le" mon cœur" m'a posé problème. J'avais plusieurs traductions possibles pour "love" qui concordaient, mais "amour" sonnait trop mièvre dans la bouche de Minho alors j'ai opté pour "mon cœur" qui sonne également trop sentimental de la part du Maton. J'en suis pas satisfaite mais je ne peux pas changer ce qui est écrit. Merci encore, j'espère que tu seras au prochain chapitre ! :) **Guest** : L'avant-dernier chapitre pour être exact. Bon je peux toujours poster dans trois mois mais cela n'arrangerait personne et puis toute les bonnes choses ont une fin... On a comme même passer un bon moment autour de cette fic. Merci pour ton soutient quotidien ! Mille fois merci ;).

Allez voici la suite que vous attendez tous ! Enjoy ! :3

* * *

Lorsque Newt atteignit la Salle des Cartes, il hésita. La porte se tenait devant lui, une sensation aussi familière que de rentrer à la maison après l'école s'en était dégagé mais à présent, il s'agissait d'une aura menaçante. Avec appréhension, il se demanda s'il devait l'ouvrir. Si les deux Coureurs infectés étaient à l'intérieur et si ce qu'Alby avait dit sur le sérum était vrai alors il était plus que probable que les concernés soient fous ou cannibales. Newt ne pouvait pas imaginer quelque chose de plus horrible que ses deux amis transformés en monstres sanguinaires. Il aurait voulu ne jamais à avoir à ouvrir cette porte car, d'une certaine manière, il le savait : ils étaient à l'intérieur.

La peur lui retourna les entrailles, péniblement, il déglutit. Il le savait, il devait le faire, prenant son courage à deux mains, il ouvrit la porte d'un seul coup. Ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur restera gravé dans sa mémoire. Au début, il ne voyait que la table, jonchée de cartes et les coffres en bois au fond. Dans tout ce chaos organisé, les fenêtres étaient bien fermés. Tout était normal jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçut Max.

Le roux se tenait debout dans la salle, s'appuyant sur la table de tout son poids. Sa posture montrait sa fatigue, ses épaulèrent étaient affaissées et sa respiration était saccadée. Il leva son visage dénué d'expression et ses lèvres tremblèrent étrangement. Sa poitrine était tachée de sang. C'était horrible. Il toussa comme s'il n'avait plus d'air dans les poumons puis il darda le blond. Il n'y avait aucun signe de lucidité dans son regard. Au lieu de ça, il se lécha les lèvres dans un grognement presque bestial.

Il n'était pas la seule personne dans la pièce. Quelqu'un d'autre était là, juste derrière Newt. Le blond eut envie de pleurer. Son désespoir ne fit qu'accroître quand une main froide se posa sur la porte. « Oh non...Minho... », murmura-t-il tristement.

L'asiatique fronça les sourcils à l'entente de son nom comme s'il ne reconnut pas son cadet. Son épaule droite saignait abondamment. Et sa peau d'ordinaire lisse et mate était sillonnée par des veines bleuâtres. Son corps tressaillit anormalement et, la poitrine haletant, il posa deux mains sur le table, se détournant de Newt en toussotant. Le plus jeune était écœuré par la ligne écarlate traversant la gorge du Maton.

« Biiien. », fit Max d'une voix traînante, attirant l'attention de Newt. Le roux le lorgna avec une lueur malveillante puis tituba. « Regarde...ce...ça. Regarde ce qui est venu jouer avec nous. », ricana -t-il comme si c'était la chose plus drôle qu'il avait entendu.

Minho montra ses dents blanches dans un sourire narquois. « Oh, le petit bleu » Sa voix était horriblement pâteuse.

« Tu veux jouer avec nous ? », demanda Max avec un sourire carnassier collé aux lèvres.

« Ouais, tu veux jouer ? », ajouta Minho.

Aucun mot ne sortit dans la bouche du blond. Max trébucha en s'avançant comme s'il était ivre. Il grogna de nouveau ce qui envoya un frisson dans le dos de Newt. « Je peux te montrer comment jouer. »

Minho éclata de rire et regarda Newt de la tête aux pieds. « Je veux jouer avec ça. »

L'autre Coureur renifla. Puis il se redressa et planta ses ongles dans son coude et traça quatre lignes rouge jusqu'à son poignet. Newt en resta bouche bée. Max souriait sur l'effet escompté. « C'est comme ça qu'on joue. Mais, s'il te plaît, ne crie pas. »

« Oh oui ne crie pas. », supplia l'asiatique avec une mimique ridicule de chien battu.

« C'était tellement agaçant quand Dee a crié. »

« Ouais. »

« Alors nous avons du le faire taire rapidement. »

« Donc si tu ne cries pas on te gardera en vie plus longtemps. »

Le regard de Newt passa d'un à l'autre, frénétiquement. Dee ou Daniel... Oh mon Dieu, que lui ont-ils fait ? Qui étaient ces monstres ? Cela ne pouvait pas être ses amis. « Max, Minho...vous avez besoin d'aide, d'accord ? Vous avez besoin du sérum. Maintenant vous allez rester ici et je vais chercher Alby, ok ? », dit-il doucement en commençant à reculer.

Aussi vif que l'éclair, Minho s'élança et claqua la porte. Il épingla Newt contre le bois. Max contourna la table et ricana tellement que son visage se déforma. Ils se pressèrent contre lui et l'empêchèrent de partir. « Oh, on ne peut pas courir aussi vite, n'est-ce pas ? On veut juste s'amuser nous, hein Minho ? »

« Oui, juste s'amuser. »

Ils se penchèrent un peu plus.

Grâce à la peur, le corps de Newt bougea de lui-même. Il envoya son pied dans le mollet de Max qui hurla de douleur et de fureur avant de s'effondrer contre la table. En même temps, le blond envoya son poing dans le visage de Minho qui, avec une vitesse surprenante, évita le coup et attrapa ses poignets pour le repousser contre la porte. Newt sentit les ongles du Maton s'enfoncer dans sa peau. « Minho, arrête ! », gémit-il.

« Minho, arrête. », fit l'asiatique dans une mauvaise imitation de l'accent du britannique.

« Minho, je t'en prie ! »

« Oh Minho, je t'en prie. » Le plus âgé rit de sa reproduction vocale.

Newt s'emporta, il se libéra de la prise du Maton et le gifla. Ce dernier en resta muet de surprise puis tourna la tête et avec un regard brûlant de colère, il gronda de rage. « Toi, petit salaud ! Je vais te trancher la gorge ! » Il attrapa les cheveux de Newt et jeta sa tête contre le bois de la porte.

Newt hurla. Il voulut se libérer mais en vain, Minho avait une poigne de fer. « S'il te plaît Minho, regarde-moi ! », demanda-t-il à bout de souffle. L'asiatique se pencha en avant, resserrant la prise sur ses cheveux. « Minho, regarde-moi ! Tu me connais, regarde-moi, je t'en prie ! » Le blond avait les larmes aux yeux. La main du Maton s'approcha dangereusement de sa gorge. « M-Minho, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi. » Une larme coula le long de sa joue quand la main se ferma sur son cou.

« Je te vois. », dit-il d'une voix rauque. Il se tourna et cracha du sang sur le sol.

Les poumons de Newt étaient en feu. Il essayait de desserrer la prise au niveau de son cou, sans succès. « S'il te plaît... »

« Tu vas mourir. », le prévint sinistrement Minho.

« Min... »

« Tu m'as compris ? Oublie ce jeu stupide. Je vais te tuer maintenant. »

Les larmes sillonnèrent sur les joues du blond. Oui, il allait mourir mais pas avant d'avoir dévoiler ce qu'il ressentait. Il rassembla ses derniers forces dans un souffle. «Tout va...bien. Écoute moi, Minho, tout va bien... Je t'aime...Minho... » Il rencontra les prunelles chocolats de son aîné, teintées par la folie. C'était la fin, il ne pouvait plus respirer.

Le corps de l'asiatique tressaillit comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup. Il inspira bruyamment et baissa la tête. Newt sentit l'emprise se desserrer. Lorsque Minho releva le visage, toute trace de folie avait disparue. « Newt ? », balbutia-t-il. Sa voix était brisée.

Une vague d'espoir remplit le corps du blond. « Minho, tu dois venir avec moi. »

« Je ne peux pas. Nous allons blesser quelqu'un. » Il s'était battu contre lui-même pour sortir ces quelques mots. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, Max les observait froidement.

« Non, c'est faux. Tu as repris conscience maintenant. Il suffit que tu viennes avec moi, je vais t'amener jusqu'à Alby. »

« Je ne veux pas prendre le risque... Je ne veux pas te faire du mal... », haleta-t-il.

« Tu ne le feras pas. »

« Tu sais que je le pourrais. »

Newt fixait le Maton qui était en train d'enlever les mains de son cou. Puis d'un coup, il sursauta violemment et il s'éloigna en tournant la tête vers la gauche en serrant les dents. Le blond se précipita vers lui mais Minho lui intima l'ordre de ne pas s'approcher. Son attitude était en train de changer, le poison recommençait à faire effet. « Dit à Alby de nous tuer. » D'un geste du menton il désigna Max et lui-même.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça ! »

« Tu le feras. »

« Non ! »

Minho grogna. « Si tu m'aimes, tu le feras. » Il se tenait sur le dossier de la chaise et cracha plus de sang dans une toux sans fin.

Newt était en train de le reperdre. « Minho... »

« Va-t-en ! Sors d'ici ! »

« Mais- »

« Pars ! Éloigne-toi de moi ! » Le visage de Minho commençait à s'assombrir.

Newt ne sais pas quoi faire. Il devait le sauver. Il devait le sauver mais il avait besoin d'Alby. Avec toutes les peines du monde, il ouvrit la porte.

Le visage de Max brûla de rage. « Tu l'as laissé sortir ! » Il se précipita pour rattraper Newt, toutes griffes dehors. Il ne fit que deux enjambées avant que Minho ne pousse un bruit sauvage. Max s'arrêta, frustré. « Il est en train de partir. », protesta-t-il.

« Ne t'avise pas de le toucher. », gronda-t-il. Ce fut la dernière chose saine qu'il put dire avant de retourner dans une folie meurtrière.

Newt courut. Il ne se retourna pas.

* * *

Au moment où Newt revenait à la ferme, il faisait nuit dans le Bloc. Le ciel était comme une feuille de velours bleue-marine parsemé d'étoiles. Un vent glacial soufflait sur l'herbe et lui fouettait le visage. Les Blocards étaient tous endormis, inconscients du danger présent. Newt s'était retenu de pleurer quand il chercha Alby. Il devait y avoir une chance de les sauver. Il ne pouvait pas perdre son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Minho. Pas comme ça.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de l'infirmerie. C'était un petite chambre avec deux lits et une table jonchée de médicaments ainsi qu'un miroir accroché sur un mur. Newt connaissait ce mobilier car il avait été là après l'attaque du Griffeur. Il poussa fortement la porte et chercha Alby du regard. Le garçon à la peau foncée se tenait debout au pied du lit, les mains dans les poches de son jean. Il regarda Brian qui gisait sur les draps, la sueur perlant sur son front. Un des medjacks, celui avec les cheveux bruns et courts, Jeff, était en train d'enrouler avec minutie un bandage autour de sa jambe. Tout le monde leva les yeux quand Newt fit son entrée.

Alby changea de position. « Les as-tu trouvés ? », demanda-t-il sombrement.

Le blond hocha la tête, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'adossa à elle en fermant les yeux. « Ouais, ils sont dans la Salle des Cartes. »

« Et dans quel état d'esprit sont-ils ? »

Newt resta silencieux.

Le visage d'Alby afficha une expression de colère et de peur. « Merde Newt, dis-moi ! », ordonna-t-il.

« Ils ne savaient même pas qui j'étais. », avoua-t-il d'une petite voix.

Alby ferma les yeux. « Merde. », siffla-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Brian essaya de se redresser en s'appuyant sur son coude. « Newt, q-qui s'était? »

Ce dernier évita tout contact visuel quand il prononça les deux prénoms. « Max et Minho. »

Le Coureur poussa un gémissement, triste, et laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. Alby jura dans un souffle. « Génial. Notre Maton des Coureurs est, désormais, infecté. Tout simplement génial. » Il marcha dans la pièce, perdu dans ses pensés. Il expira, défaitiste. « Ils sont trop dangereux. Même si nous leur administrons le sérum je ne suis pas sûr qu'il fera encore effet alors qu'ils sont en pleine transformation. Cela ne s'est jamais produit avant. Jamais. Et merde ! » Il serra les dents en prononçant le dernier mot, réalisant qu'il n'avait qu'une solution pour sauver les Blocards. « Nous devons les tuer. »

Jeff se concentra sur son travail comme s'il ne voulait pas en entendre plus et Brian gémit de nouveau.

Newt se plaça devant la porte immédiatement. « Non ! »

« Newt, je comprends que ce sont tes amis mais on doit le faire. »

« Non, c'est faux. Nous pouvons encore leur donner le sérum. Nous pouvons encore les sauver. »

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas sûr. »

« Je m'en fiches. »

« Newt ! C'est ce qui est mieux pour tout le monde. Tu comprends ? Pour tout le monde ! Je dois protéger les autres Blocards de ces deux-là. À l'heure actuelle, ils dorment tous aux étages mais si Max ou Minho entrent dans la ferme, ils vont les tuer jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les arrête. Et je ne laisserai pas ce tragique événement se produire. C'est ce que Max et Minho auraient voulu. »

« Ils n'auraient pas voulu mourir ! Surtout s'ils savaient qu'il y a une chance pour les sauver. »

« Et s'il n'y avait aucune chance ? Si le sérum ne fonctionne pas ? »

« Je veux comme même essayer. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec toi ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas juste la fermer et comprendre que ce que je dis est censé ?

Brian haussa la voix doucement. « C'est parce qu'il est amoureux de Minho. »

La salle devint soudainement silencieuse. Jeff s'arrêta, tenant un bandage entre ses doigts. Newt avait été figé sur place, il pouvait sentit son cœur battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Alby fronça les sourcils. « Newt, est-ce que c'est vrai ? », demanda-t-il, plus calme qu'avant.

Newt hocha la tête, hébété.

Alby ne dit rien pendant un long, long moment. « Alors tu dois penser à ce qui est plus important pour tous les Blocards, et non le plus important pour toi. »

Newt était paralysé, à la fois par la déclaration et la vérité qui s'en dégageait. Ils allaient tuer Minho. Ils allaient tuer Minho ! Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire, l'instant où le Maton lui avait dit au revoir d'un baiser avant d'entrer dans le Labyrinthe. Newt se fit force pour ne pas verser une larme, il devait être fort. Il garda son regard rivé sur le sol. « Bien...je vais juste...enfin d'accord. »

Alby l'examina. Puis il soupira et se tourna vers Jeff. « Jeff, où gardes-tu les seringues de sérum ? » Le medjack cligna des yeux à cette demande. Il désigna un tiroir dans le coin de la pièce. « Il y en a probablement deux là-dedans. Et il y en a davantage dans l'autre pièce à l'autre bout du couloir. Nous en gardons toujours ici pour les urgences. »

« Très bien, nous pourrions en avoir besoin. Maintenant je vais aller dans la Salle des Cartes avec Newt. » Le chef lui lança un regard d'avertissement. « Nous allons essayer d'administrer à Max et Minho le sérum. Mais s'ils deviennent fous et que ne pouvons pas le faire, je ne les laisserai pas sortir de là vivants. Compris ? »

Newt ne voulait pas l'accepter. Il ne voulait pas mettre la vie de Minho en jeu mais une petite lumière d'espoir naquit en lui. « Bien. », fit-il simplement.

Alby sembla satisfait . « Bien, Jeff tu vas rester ici avec Brian. Je vais- » Il se raidit brutalement, à mi-chemin vers le tiroir des seringues. Son regard fixait quelque chose à l'opposé de la pièce. Jeff posa les bandages très lentement. Les poings de Brian serrèrent les couvertures. Newt se tourna vers la porte, son pouls s'arrêta quand il vit qu'elle était ouverte, deux visages apparurent, se tordant d'une façon démoniaque en ricanant.

Max fit un clin d'œil, enjoué. « Je vous ai manqué ? »

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Plus qu'un seul chapitre et c'est la fin. Je vous dis à bientôt :3

Profitez bien de vos vacances ! Bisoux.


	8. Chapter 8

Crédits : Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que la traduire pour la partager. Ceci est ma première traduction, du titre original : **Grievers, Minho, and Other Wicked Things** écrite par Heroes Fly-Minho's Hero Limps dont je conseille fortement la lecture de ces fics que je trouve juste géniales ! Pas d'inquiétudes, l'auteure est au courant. :)

Notes : Traduire est une chose nouvelle pour moi, j'espère que cela sera convenable. En tout cas je me suis bien amusée à traduire cette fic et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez également.

Eh bien...que dire à part que nous y voilà. Ceci est le dernier chapitre, j'espère vous avoir apporter autant d'émotions et de joie que j'ai eu en la lisant en anglais. Alors merci, **merci** d'avoir fait partie de ce petit voyage de 8 chapitres, merci de m'avoir soutenue, d'avoir mis cette fic en favoris ou/et followers ! **Bref merci d'avoir été là !**

**Canelle** : Meuh non faut pas avoir peur, allez je te promets un happy end...à moins que... Suspense ! Et de rien, c'est tout à fait normal de répondre aux personnes qui prennent le temps de commenter, c'est grâce à vos avis qu'on avance et qu'on se motive ! :) **Kimi** : Merci ton compliment me fait chaud au cœur ! Non non, je te rassure, tu n'es pas folle, Max est vraiment flippant ! ^^

Voilà je crois que c'est à peu près tout, ah oui, je n'ai pas vraiment compris la déclaration de Minho sur les "jours sombres" alors j'ai essayé tant bien que mal de la traduire mais il se peut que le sens soit farfelue. Toutes mes excuses !

Autrement, voici la suite et surtout la fin de cette aventure ! Enjoy !

* * *

Alby parla en premier. « Max...Minho, vous devez vous rendre. »

Les deux coureurs firent interruption dans la pièce en montrant fièrement leurs dents colorées de sang ainsi que leurs visages tordus par la folie. Leur rire était semblable au son de la mort elle-même et il flottait dans l'air sinistrement. Max appuya son coude sur l'épaule du Maton, essuyant les larmes de joie qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. « As-tu entendu ça, Min ? Il pense que nous devrions nous rendre ! », déclara-t-il d'une voix stridente entre rire et larmes.

Minho passa un bras autour des épaules de Max comme s'ils étaient meilleurs amis. « Il n'y a besoin de s'arrêter ! », s'écria-t-il avant qu'Alby soit stupéfait.

« Oui, pas besoin ! », ajouta Max, le poing en l'air.

« D'ailleurs pourquoi devrions-nous nous arrêter ? Je ne me sens pas malade. », répliqua Minho avec un air sérieux qui ne dura pas longtemps car il se mit à tousser et cracha du sang sur le sol au bord de l'étouffement.

Brian grimaça avec horreur. Max enfonça son index dans le torse de Minho. « Oui tu es malade, pas de doute mais c'est parfaitement normal. Tu es un bon malade. »

Alby marcha pour arriver à la hauteur de Newt qui sursauta quand il cria. « Vous êtes fous ! Est-ce que vous entendez ce que vous dites ?! »

Max tressaillit. « Ne me crier pas dessus. J'aime pas ça. », répondit-il froidement alors que la bête féroce en lui se réveillait de nouveau en montrant ses dents.

« Max ! Tu es cinglé ! Sais-tu qui je suis au moins ?! », cria encore Alby.

« Tu es Alby. Le grand gars qui sait tout, Alby quoi. Eh, tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai pas à t'écouter, tocard. », répondit-il avec flegme. Puis il grogna et ses yeux firent des étincelles, le jeune homme se tourna vers Minho et laissa tomber sa tête contre son épaule. « Nous n'avons pas à les écouter, n'est-ce pas Minho ? » Max blottit sa tête contre le cou du Maton comme s'ils étaient amants.

L'Asiatique ronronna de bonheur. « Oui ».

Newt avala la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge. Il essaya de se rappeler que l'homme qu'il avait en face n'était pas Minho. Ce dernier ne parlerait pas de la sorte, c'était le poison le responsable. Il recula légèrement vers l'endroit où les seringues étaient conservés.

Max et Minho le dardèrent, d'un coup ils tinrent droit, les bras le long du corps et les poings serrés. « Ne fait pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter, le bleu. », ordonna Max avec un air menaçant.

« Le nouveau. », ajouta Minho avec dureté, un filet de sang qui coulait sur le menton.

« Le tocard. »

« Mon ange. » Soudainement le visage de Minho blanchit. Il plissa son front, confus comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. « Non... »

L'espoir envahit fortement le corps de Newt. Il commença à un faire un pas vers le Maton. Terrible erreur.

Max s'élança, le bras tendu et attrapa la capuche du blond. Newt entendu Brian crier et Alby lui dire quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Il essaya de se dégager de la poigne mais il était trop tard. Max avait acquis une force grâce au venin. Sans problème il le jeta contre le lit de Brian. Le blond surprit par la douleur lancinante au niveau de son dos, cria.

« Newt ! », gémit Brian. Il se hasarda à se redresser pour regarder son ami mais la douleur au niveau de sa jambe le stoppa dans son mouvement.

Max haletait sous l'effort, les bras ballants. Sa bouche s'étira dans un rictus hideux et son corps tressauta. « C'était...amusant. Tu veux rejouer ? »

Alby serra les dents. Sa main frôlait la lame du couteau qu'il gardait dans sa poche arrière. « Je pense que j'en ai assez de votre petit jeu. », dit-il avec un calme inattendu. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le manche du couteau, la détermination pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. « Je suis désolé, Max. » Et, plus rapide qu'un clin d'œil, il lança le couteau.

La lame vrilla, brillante comme l'argent, et avec un bruit humide s'enfonça, jusqu'au manche, dans la poitrine du coureur. Max cria, griffant la tâche écarlate qui s'étendait. Il tituba en arrière et étouffa un autre gémissement bestial. Le sang de Newt ne fit qu'un tour, il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi horrible. Minho grogna et se dirigea vers Alby qui recula d'un pas, sortant un autre couteau de sa poche. Il l'éleva au-dessus de sa tête, se préparant à le jeter comme il l'avait fait pour Max.

« Alby ! », couina Newt. Il grimaça quand il essaya de se redresser. « Non ! »

« Newt- » Alby n'avait pas pu continuer. Minho s'était trop rapproché. Il décida d'agir vite, il poussa le Maton avec sa botte. L'Asiatique alla s'écraser contre le mur et grogna, furieux.

Quand Alby avança vers lui pour l'achever, Max, avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait, se jeta à ses pieds pour l'en dissuader avant de s'écrouler à même le sol. Newt chercha frénétiquement dans le tiroir derrière Alby. Ce dernier s'approchait dangereusement du Maton à terre. Celan en pouvait pas se produire, il ne laissera pas ça se produire. Le blond poussa son bras à l'intérieur du tiroir,et, à l'aveuglette, prit ce qui avait la forme du seringue à sérum.

Alby tenait le couteau en l'air, prêt à l'abattre.

Minho le regardait, ses yeux remplis d'une haine folle.

Et soudain, Newt se mit en entre eux.

« Ne fais pas ça, Alby ! », cria-t-il, conscient qu'avoir Minho dans son dos était tout sauf une bonne idée mais il s'en fichait, il était la seule chance que le Maton avait pour rester en vie. « S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça. »

« Newt, tu savais que cela allait arriver. Tu as vu comme ils sont ! Le sérum ne peut pas le sauver, il est trop tard ! »

« On ne sait pas. S'il te plaît. Je veux essayer ! », plaida Newt au bord des larmes.

« Il va te tuer, Newt ! » Ses doigts serrèrent dans le manche du couteau, hésitant sur la démarche à suivre. Puis son regard dévia au-dessus de l'épaule de Newt et la peur l'envahit. « Newt ! »

Avant que le blond ne puisse réagir, Minho tira sur sa capuche et l'envoya valdinguer dans le mur. Newt entra en collision, la tête la première dans le bois et une douleur vive explosa dans sa boîte crânienne. Il se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer une plainte. Du coin de l'œil il pouvait voir Max, allongé sur le col, tentante d'enlever le couteau de sa poitrine. Le coureur était entouré d'une mare sang qui s'élargissait à chaque seconde. Avec un sentiment d'angoisse, Newt réalisa qu'il était trop tard pour le sauver.

Juste à ce moment Alby cria de rage, il tira son bras en arrière et lança son deuxième couteau. Avec des réflexes hors du communs, Minho esquiva sans difficultés la lame qui alla se planter dans le mur. Alby en resta bouche bée. « Minho- »

« Maudit tocard ! » Minho leva son poing et alla frapper le visage d'Alby qui trébucha en arrière. Quand le Maton allait réitérer son geste, Alby se baissa et le frappa au niveau de l'estomac avec sa botte. Minho retomba contre le mur, juste à côté du couteau et siffla de douleur. Alby se redressa à temps pour voir le regard de l'Asiatique osciller entre l'arme et Newt. « Attention ! »

Le blond le vit venir une seconde trop tard. « Merde ! »

Minho arracha le couteau du mur avec une seule main et avec l'autre, attrapa Newt qui lâcha la seringue. Le Maton tenait Newt contre lui, le bras sous sa gorge. Très lentement il pressa la pointe de la lame contre la peau de Newt.

Tout le monde dans la salle se figea. Un silence de mort tomba sur eux.

Minho ricana face à Alby. « Tu n'aurais pas du essayer de me tuer, mec. Maintenant regarde ce que tu m'obliges à faire. » La poitrine de Newt montait rapidement comme s'il profitait de chaque bouffée d'air disponible. Il pouvait sentir le calme de Minho dans son dos et il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'échapper. La seringue de sérum gisait sur le sol, à mi-chemin entre lui et Alby. Si seulement il ne l'avait pas fait tomber... Car même si Alby la ramassait, cela ne serait d'aucune utilité, Minho l'égorgerait dès qu'il le verrait bouger.

« Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un soit blessé. Ou tué. Lâche-le Minho. » Les mains d'Alby étaient moites et on voyait clairement qu'il n'était pas sûr de lui.

« Tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un soit tué ? Peut-être que tu aurais du y penser avant de poignarder Max. », fit Minho en riant sarcastiquement.

Alby regarda le coureur, à terre, proche de l'agonie. « J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire. »

« Oh bien sûr, joue le héro ! Le preux et noble Alby qui nous sauve en tuant un de ses amis, tu veux qu'on te remercie pour ça ?! » Minho commença à enfoncer la pointe de la lame dans le cou de Newt qui haleta et essaya de s'éloigner le plus possible. Un peu de sang coula sur la peau blanche. « Eh bien je te remercie Alby! Merci à Dieu de nous avoir envoyé un tocard comme toi ! C'est quelque chose que tu devais faire ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? », demanda Alby doucement.

« Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Tu ne te souviens pas des jours sombres, Alby ? Les jours où tu as fais une erreur avec quelques lunatiques Matons ? » Alby était silencieux alors que Newt était toujours aussi immobile, n'osant pas bouger un seul muscle. Puis la voix de Minho s'assombrit. « Je crois pas que m'as remercié pour l'avoir tué quand il a assassiné un de nos coureurs ! Oh mais c'est vrai que tu n'as rien fais contre ça ! »

« J'ai fais une erreur ! Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en soucier encore ! Tu es malade, Minho, et ce que tu dis n'as pas de sens ! », cria Alby.

« Je m'en fiche ! », répliqua l'Asiatique mais sa voix était tremblotante. « Il avait abattu un de mes meilleurs amis ! Les coureurs étaient tout ce que j'avais. Et quand je me suis débarrasser de lui à ta place, ton seul remerciement avait été de me nommer Maton ! Bravo, quel bon travail de ta part ! » A chaque fois qu'il prononçait un mot, il enfonçait un peu plus la lame dans la gorge de Newt. Le blond avait de plus en plus peur, la douleur le transperçait complètement. « Eh bien je suis Maton à présent ! Alors je vais tuer cette idiot et puis je vais tuer chaque tocard. Et si l'un de vous essaye de m'en empêche, je le jure devant Dieu que je le traînerais aux Enfers avec moi ! »

Newt jeta un coup d'œil à la seringue. Trop loin à atteindre. Il déglutit avant de fixer Alby. Le chef regarda en arrière, pris au piège. Il pria pour que Minho ne remarque pas leur manège. Le blond lui envoya un message silencieux, distraitement il articula « La seringue, à trois. » Alby hocha la tête alors que Minho réprima un souffle. « J'en ai fini avec ce jeu. J'en ai fini avec cette vie. »

Un.

Alby était immobile.

Deux.

Un mince filet de sang coula sur le cou de Newt.

Trois.

Priant pour être le plus rapide possible, Newt envoya son coude dans les côtes de Minho. L'effet fut escompté, l'Asiatique, surprit par ce geste, lâcha le couteau. Au même moment, Alby impulsa, d'un léger coup de botte, la seringue vers Newt qui l'attrapa avant de l'enfoncer profondément dans l'épaule de Minho.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil perçait à traver les quelques nuages qui pointait le bout de leur nez. Ils illuminaient les murs en pierre du Labyrinthe, les colorants d'une douce lumières orangés. Une brise chaude agitait légèrement les branches des arbres. C'était la fin de l'après-midi et tous les Blocards étaient autour d'un feu de camp en train de l'allumer pour se préparer à la nuit fraîche. Les Trancheurs étaient partis chercher les Med-jacks, Gally grondait un petit enfant apeuré qui reculait et quelques Coffreurs discutaient à voix basse près d'un bosquet. Alby regardait, les bras croisés, en parlant à Brian qui boitait légèrement. Et à la périphérie de la clairière, deux coureurs étaient assis contre le tronc d'un chêne.

Les paupières de Newt se fermèrent alors qu'il regardait la vie qui émanait du Bloc. L'herbe sous lui était si douce. Il aurait voulut que toute sa vie soit ainsi. « J'aimerai que cela soit toujours comme ça. », dit-il à voix haute distraitement.

« Hum ? » Minho était derrière Newt, les jambes étendues de chaque côtés. Il laissait, avec plaisir, le blond se reposer contre son torse et enroula sa taille de ses bras musclés.

Newt pencha sa tête contre son épaule. « Tu ne m'écoutes pas ? », demanda-t-il en plaisantant.

« J'essaye. »

Newt tourna la tête et l'étudia un moment. « Tu vas bien ? »

Minho fixa la clairière sombrement. « Je vais l'être. Un jour. »

« Un jour ? », répéta Newt avec inquiétude.

Le Maton sourit faiblement et il regarda son cadet à nouveau. « Ouais, un jour. Quand je pourrais dormi une nuit sans voir le visage de Daniel. Quand je pourrais oublier la mort de Max. » Il ferma les yeux et frotta les cheveux soyeux de Newt avant de le rapprocher contre lui. « Quand je pourrais oublier à quel point je te fais souffrir. »

« Je t'ai déjà dis que je te pardonnais. Tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais. », murmura le plus jeune en se détendant.

« Même, je en serais pas bien jusqu'à ce que j'oublie. » Il déposa un baiser sur la mâchoire du blond.

« Et comment tu vas faire ? »

Minho ne répondit pas. Il continua d'embrasser le long de la mâchoire de Newt, ce dernier inclina la tête, dans un soupir de bien-être, pour lui laisser plus de manœuvre. Le Maton continua son activité en dérivant vers le cou. Ses lèvres étaient si douce, Newt était au Paradis. Lorsque Minho grignota sa peau, Newt émit un son qui ressemblait à un gémissement suppliant.

Sans réfléchir, Newt se retourna et se mit à califourchon sur les hanches de son aîné et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs. Minh sourit et posa ses mains sur le bas du dos de son cadet. Taquin, il tira sur le bas de la chemise en jean que Newt portait. « Tu es magnifique dans ma chemise. », murmura-t-il d'une vois suave qui fit frissonner le blond.

« Tais-toi, Min. » Newt l'embrassa doucement. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ce goût sucré ! Ses mains glissèrent sous le T-shirt noir de Minho et traça du bout des doigts ses muscles saillants. Il arrêta le baiser, à contrecœur, sachant qu'ils devaient cesser car d'autres Blocards pourraient les voir. Reposant leurs fronts ensembles, il caressa avec son pouce la joue du Maton qui fredonna de plaisir. « Je t'aime tellement. », chuchota-t-il.

Un sourire étira la bouche de Minho. « Je t'aime aussi, Newt. » Le blond était au bord de l'explosion, il était si heureux à ce moment. Puis l'Asiatique renifla avec amusement. « Quelle folie, un Maton qui tombe amoureux pour le petit bleu qui aspirait à être coureur. »

« Je ne suis plus un bleu. »

« Qu'importe. Tu seras toujours l'idiot qui a réveillé un Griffeur dès son premier jour. »

« C'était il y a longtemps ! », protesta Newt alors que Minho ricana. Le blond le foudroya du regard.

« Oh, allez. Je veux voir ton sourire. », murmura le Maton en se penchant en avant pour embrasser le nez de Newt qui sourit niaisement. Minho rit avec un air suffisant. « Parfait. », remarqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil qui fit rater un battement au plus jeune.

« Tu vas me tuer un jour à être aussi parfait, je le jure. » Newt enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Minho et se cala contre son torse.

Les doigts du Maton se baladèrent dans le dos de son cadet. Il prit une profonde inspiration et embrassa le haut de sa tête. « Merci. », marmona-t-il.

Newt cligna des yeux. « Pour quoi ? »

« Pour avoir sauver ma vie. » Minho sourit quand Newt s'assit, le regardant fixement. Puis il baisa les yeux presque...timidement. « Et de m'aime. Je suis un vrai tocard et pourtant tu m'aimes quand même. »

Le blond n'aurait jamais pu se douter qu'un jour il aurait pu se sentir aussi bien. Jamais il aurait deviné que tout le bonheur qu'il recherchait se trouvait dans une seule personne. Il était tellement chanceux. Newt se recroquevilla contre Minho et laissa reposer sa tête contre son épaule, une mains posé sur la poitrine. Le Maton le tenait doucement et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Le soleil s'étalait devant eux, la voix des Blocards était lointaine. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Les yeux de Newt se fermèrent. « Merci de m'aimer en retour, Minho. »

* * *

Alors comment vous le trouvez cet happy end ? Il s'est fait attendre, je dois l'avouer. ^^

Finalement traduire n'est pas si mal et je commence à être plus fluide, peut-être qu'on se retrouvera dans une fiction, qui sait ?

Profitez bien de ce petit break de trois jours ! Bisoux. :3


End file.
